She Runs With Wolves and Lions
by eva2410
Summary: *TRADUCTION* Pour le reste de Westeros, Lady Caryssa Stark était la vraie beauté du Nord avec une voie venue du ciel. Pour sa famille, elle était aimante, gentille et attentionnée, et une combattante féroce. Pour les étrangers, elle était froide comme l'acier avec un mur de glace autour de son cœur qui ne pouvait être brisé.
1. Leçons d'archerie

Note de la traductrice : Salut tout le monde! Je me lance dans ma première traduction! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je la traduirai pour l'auteur. ^^

Disclamer : Les personnages de Game of Thrones appartiennent à G.R.R. Martin et à la chaine HBO. Quant à cette histoire elle appartient à la talentueuse SophStratt.

**« Toutes choses vraiment mauvaises commence par l'innocence » Ernest Hemingway**

**Chapitre Un :**

**Winterfell**

Caryssa regardait son petit frère tirer la corde de l'arc jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tendue sous ses doigts, elle regardait pour être sûre qu'il comptait ses inspirations avant de lâcher la flèche. Celle-ci se planta dans un baril juste à gauche de la cible, et le petit Bran tapa du pied de frustration. Ses deux autres frères, Robb et Jon, l'encerclèrent, puis Jon plaça son bras sur ses épaules.

Caryssa supposait qu'elle aurait dû être en train de faire quelque chose de plus approprié pour une Lady. Comme tricoter ou coudre ou préparer le future mariage qu'elle allait inévitablement avoir, puisqu'elle avait maintenant dix-neuf ans. Après tout, elle était Lady Caryssa de la maison Stark, enfant ainée de Lord Eddard et Lady Catelyn Stark, la Beauté du Nord. Elle détestait ce surnom. Ça lui rappelait constamment qu'elle n'était simplement perçue que comme quelque chose à regarder, une femme à marier à un Lord pour porter ses enfants. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas opposée au mariage, certains moments de sa vie avaient fini par lui faire penser que les seules hommes honorables qui existaient encore étaient ceux de sa famille plus quelques-uns de sa maisonnée. Donc quand elle finirait inévitablement par se marier, elle ne voulait pas épouser quelque inconnu, mais un homme dont elle savait qu'il aurait assez d'honneur pour la respecter en tant qu'épouse, femme, et en tant que personne.

Donc, au lieu de coudre, Lady Caryssa aidait ses frères à apprendre l'archerie à son second plus jeune frère, et jusque là, ils avaient très peu de succès.

« Continu. Père regarde, et ta mère aussi, » dit Jon, et Bran leva la tête pour regarder ses parents se tenant sur le balcon au-dessus, le regardant avec des sourires encourageants. « Et aussi, la Lady Archer regarde, et en tant qu'homme, nous ne pouvons pas laisser notre grande sœur nous surpasser, Bran, ou les autres hommes vont nous charrier sans arrêt. »

Bran regarda sa sœur, comme elle s'adossait à une clôture, ses yeux bleus et brillants de Tully le regardant, un beau sourire sur ses lèvres. Sa sœur était le meilleur archer de Winterfell, tout le monde le savait. Certains n'appréciaient pas qu'une femme puisse manier une arme, mais la plupart la respectaient pour avoir appris. L'hiver vient, après tout. Son sourire se fit encourageant, une chaleur dans celui-ci que les femmes réservaient seulement à leur famille et leurs êtres aimés, et hocha la tête pour qu'il continue.

Donc il encocha une flèche à son arc, tendit de nouveau la corde et la relâcha, et ils regardèrent alors que la flèche survolait la cible et se plantait dans la clôture derrière celle-ci. Jon, Robb et Rickon rirent de leur frère, pendant que Bran soupirait, devenant encore plus frustré.

« Et lequel d'entre vous était un tireur d'élite à 10 ans? » demanda Ned Stark à ses fils, comme tout ses enfants présents levaient la tête vers lui en silence. Il regarda sa fille apparaitre, la main levée, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Ned secoua la tête, sachant qu'elle avait raison, mais choisissant de ne rien dire. Son premier enfant, sa précieuse fille, l'avait supplié alors que son sixième anniversaire approchait, d'avoir son propre arc et d'apprendre à le manier. Il ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser. Non seulement elle était la plus âgée, son premier né, mais elle lui rappelait aussi tellement sa défunte sœur. Elles étaient toutes deux d'intenables louves Stark, férocement protectives des leurs, belles, mais mortelles si contrariées. « Entraine-toi, Bran. Aller. »

Bran baissa la tête, avant de tendre à nouveau son arc. Sauf que cette fois, de long et pales doigts guidèrent ses mains, et il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir sa sœur.

« Rappelle toi ce que je t'ai appris, » murmura Caryssa à son oreille, alors qu'elle déplaçait sa main vers sa bouche, poussait légèrement son coude vers la bas, et écartait ses pieds l'un de l'autre. « Stabilise ta main, détend le bras qui tient l'arc, respire lentement et compte les battements de ton cœur. Entre les battements, c'est là que tu dois lâcher la flèche. »

Caryssa recula, laissant ses jeunes frères prendre le contrôle, et fit demi-tour pour retourner à son poste d'observation, mais repéra sa petite sœur, Arya, tenant un arc, se préparant à lâcher la flèche. Caryssa fit immédiatement un pas de côté, hors du passage de sa sœur, mais continua de marcher vers elle. Arya lâcha la flèche, avant que Bran ne le puisse, et celle-ci fila à toute vitesse avant de se planter pille au milieu de la cible.

Tous les garçons se retournèrent brusquement, essayant de voir qui avait tiré.

« Salue, soeurette. » lui murmura Caryssa, et Arya le fit, s'inclinant en une révérence et se moquant de son jeune frère. Caryssa plissa les yeux au tremblement des joues maintenant serrées de Bran, et s'écarta du chemin juste avant que Bran ne laisse tomber son arc à terre et ne se jette sur Arya, sautant par-dessus la barrière et la poursuivant alors qu'elle riait et le distançait.

Caryssa rit avec ses frères, bougeant pour soulever Rickon et le caller sur sa hanche.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrai apprendre à tirer à l'arc comme toi et Bran ? » demanda Rickon, et Caryssa gloussa, l'embrassant sur la joue. Caryssa était comme une seconde mère pour ses jeunes frères et sœurs, à part Robb et Jon comme ils avaient moins de différence d'âge. Elle sentait que s'était son devoir en tant qu'aînée d'aider sa mère à élever ses frères et sœurs, leur enseigner et les guider dans leur vie. Particulièrement avec Sansa et Arya. Caryssa avait aidé Sansa à devenir la jeune et civilisée Lady qu'elle était, tout en encourageant la personnalité sauvage d'Arya comme elle lui rappelait elle-même à cet âge. Catelyn Stark disait que si Caryssa devait être divisée en deux personnes différentes, ce seraient Sansa et Arya.

« Toi, petit louveteau, tu es trop jeune, mais quand tu seras assez grand, je promets que je t'apprendrai. » promis Caryssa, souriant au garçon, embrassant de nouveau sa joue, avant de le reposer par terre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles toujours louveteau ? » demanda Rickon, et Caryssa commença à passer ses doigts dans ses clairs cheveux auburn.

« Parce que nous sommes des loups, et tu es le plus jeune. Tu es mon louveteau, Bran, Arya et Sansa sont mes petits loups, Robb et Jon sont mes jeunes loups et je suis la louve. Mère est la vielle louve et Père le vieux loup, » explique Caryssa, lui souriant alors qu'elle avait toute son attention. « Nous sommes les loups du Nord, Rickon, ne l'oubli jamais. Maintenant, allons aider Robb et Jon à ramasser les flèches. »

Rickon se mit immédiatement au travail, faisant tout pour impressionner ses frères et sœur plus âgés, et Caryssa regarda avec un léger sourire, comme son plus jeune frère sautillait aux alentours, bien qu'il s'arrêta lorsqu'il tint les flèches dans sa main. Il se souvenait que sa sœur l'avait mis en garde sur le risque de se blesser avec les bouts pointus. Il en ramassa quelques unes avant de revenir vers sa sœur, et de les lui tendre. Caryssa les prit et les tendit à un Jon distrait.

Il regardait en haut, et Caryssa suivit son regard pour voir que sa mère le fixait avec un regard plein de dédain. Elle jeta à sa mère un regard de reproche, comme toujours, et plaça sa main sur le bras de Jon.

« Nous sommes des loups, nous sommes forts et qu'elle le veuille ou non, tu fais parti de cette famille. Tu es mon frère, Jon, pas le bâtard de mon père, pas mon demi-frère. Tu es mon frère. Ne la laisse jamais te faire te sentir différent. » murmura-t'elle, et Jon lui fit un de ses rares, beaux sourires. Les sourires de Jon semblaient être réservés à Caryssa et Arya. Jon n'avait pas l'impression d'être un Stark, en grande partie parce que Lady Catelyn Stark semblait reprocher les transgressions de guerre de son mari à son innocent enfant.

Ils reprirent le travail, collectant les flèches et rangeant les arcs, quand Théon Greyjoy, pupille de Lord Stark, approcha les trois plus vieux enfants Stark (et Snow) et leur fit un sourire narquois.

« Allez vous préparer pour une chevauchée. Un déserteur a été capturé et attend la justice du Roi. Bran vient aussi. » annonça Théon, et Caryssa et Robb échangèrent un regard inquiet. Enfin, elle jeta à Robb un regard inquiet et lui haussa les épaules.

« Il est trop jeune pour ce genre de choses. » déclara Caryssa, et Théon lui fit un sourire narquois.

« Tu as vu ta première exécution quand tu étais plus jeune que Bran, si je me souviens bien, Ryssa. » dit-il, regardant avec joie alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de colère et qu'elle serrait les dents.

« Reparle encore de ça, Greyjoy, et ta putain devra trouver un nouveau travail. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? » Caryssa regarda furieusement l'homme, de seulement deux ans son aîné, et il dégluti, examinant la dague à sa taille. Normalement, elle portait une épée à sa taille, bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment s'en servir. Jory avait essayé de lui apprendre lorsqu'elle était un peu plus jeune, mais elle ne pouvait jamais vraiment l'empoigner, alors elle s'était contentée de son arc et sa dague. L'épée était simplement un avertissement pour tous les hommes qui pensaient qu'ils pouvaient aisément l'attaquer. « Passe ton chemin, Kraken. Va trouver Bran et prépare le. Je vous retrouve aux écuries. »

Caryssa n'aimait pas Théon. Bien qu'elle tolérait en général son sens de l'humour, aussi cru qu'il puisse être, il ne semblait pas avoir une once de décence. Il y avait deux moments dans son enfance qui étaient assez traumatisant. L'un était la première fois où elle avait vu son père dispenser la justice du Roi et elle avait neuf ans. L'autre, personne n'osait en discuter devant elle ou Lord Stark, car c'était à la fois traumatisant et révoltant, et la véritable raison pour laquelle elle portait une épée.

Elle fit un signe de tête à ses frères et passa en trombe devant Greyjoy, heurtant volontairement son épaule avec la sienne en passant. Ryssa se dirigea vers sa chambre, pour mettre une épaisse robe de laine verte, son manteau en fourrure de renard, épinglant sa broche en forme de loup pour faire tenir les deux pans ensembles, ses gants de cuir et pour récupérer ses armes. Elle attacha ses protège-bras et ouvrit le coffre de chêne qui contenait ses armes.

Elle supposait que se n'était pas un comportement de Lady de manier une arme, mais elle avait appris que bien que se ne soit pas approprié pour elle d'avoir une arme, elle pouvait toujours mourir par une. Caryssa n'aimait pas ne pas être préparée pour quoique ce soit, donc elle dormait avec un couteau sous son oreiller, et portait toujours une dague.

Elle sortit le nouvel arc en barral que son père avait fait faire pour elle à son dernier anniversaire, et le carquois de flèche qui allait avec. Quand elle eût récupéré tout ce qui était nécessaire, elle sortit de sa chambre, et se hâta vers les écuries.

Son cheval était déjà sellé et l'attendait à son arrivée. Son cheval était un beau coursier blanc comme neige qu'elle avait reçu à son douzième anniversaire, c'est pour cela que le cheval portait le nom très original de `Snow'. En vérité, Caryssa l'avait nommé d'après Jon, car elle voulait lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait, et pensait toujours à lui. Son père lui fit un signe de tête du haut de son cheval, sachant qu'elle n'était pas contente que Bran les accompagne, et elle enfourcha son cheval et le suivit en dehors des écuries.

Elle espérait juste que Bran soit aussi prêt pour voir l'exécution d'un homme, tout déserteur qu'il puisse être, que ce que les hommes pensaient qu'il l'était.

Note de la traductrice : Voilà pour le premier chapitre! ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'accepte les critiques si elles sont constructives. Je me suis relue plusieurs fois pour supprimer les fautes mais il se peut qu'il en reste si c'est le cas je m'en excuse.

Pour l'instant cette fiction est en cours et compte 5 chapitres en VO.

L'auteur créer des tenues pour les personnages principaux de ses histoires (et il y en a des vraiment magnifiques!), ci-dessous le lien vers la tenue de Caryssa pour l'exécution (supprimer les espaces) :

www. polyvore she_runs_with_wolves_lions/set?id=108862923

J'essairai de poster le deuxième chapitre ce week end puis ensuite un chapitre tous les week end (à condition bien sûr qu'il y en ait à traduire ^^).

Pour celles et ceux qui se posent la question, Jaime arrivera dans le troisième chapitre.


	2. Cerfs, Loups géants et Corbeaux

Salut tout le monde ! J'ai fini la traduction de ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu donc je le poste ^^, je pensais mettre plus de temps que ça étant donné qu'il est deux fois plus long que le premier chapitre.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, qui suivent cette histoire, l'on mise en favori. Et un merci tout particulier à **La plume d'Elena** et **MEGANE** pour leurs reviews.

Je me suis aperçue qu'une partie du lien vers la tenue de Caryssa c'était fait la malle quand j'ai posté le premier chapitre. Donc je vais le réécrire ( en espérant que cette fois il reste complet) parce que l'auteur passe vraiment du temps sur ses tenues donc j'estime que c'est important de vous permettre de les voir.

www. polymore she_runs_with_wolves_lions / set?id=108862923

(Enlevez les espaces)

Bien je viens de voir qu'il ne voulait décidément pas s'inscrire en entier. Il manque un point, un "com" et un "/" entre "polymore" et "she".

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**La plume d'Elena :** Merci beaucoup ! =D C'est effectivement difficile (et long) de traduire une histoire. Notamment certains mots pour lesquels il n'y a pas de traduction littérale. J'ai en effet décidé de garder le titre original, comme ça si certaines personnes la lisaient en anglais ils pourront facilement la trouver en français s'ils le désirent.

**MEGANE :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Le caractère de Caryssa m'a beaucoup plus aussi, et sa manière d'agir avec Théon et les répliques qu'elle lui sort sont assez drôles ! Si cela t'a plus tu devrais encore plus aimer ce chapitre.  
Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Jon, Robb et Tyrion (qui est effectivement très drôle ! Probablement le plus drôle de la série et du livre). Si ma mémoire est bonne ce dernier apparait dans le chapitre 5.  
Pour le chapitre 6, SophStratt m'a dit qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à le poster, elle a eu un problème d'ordinateur qui l'a obligé à tout retaper (la pauvre) et comme elle aime avoir des chapitres d'avance ça prend un peu de temps.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de Game of Thrones appartiennent à G.R.R. Martin et à la chaine HBO. Quand à cette histoire, elle appartient à SophStratt, je ne fais que la traduire.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

**« Ne cherche pas la mort. La mort te trouvera, mais cherche le chemin qui fera de la mort un accomplissement. » Dag Hammarskjöld**

**Chapitre Deux :**

**Winterfell**

Un large groupe de vingt-deux cavaliers chevauchaient pour voir un homme recevoir sa punition en tant que déserteur et parjure. Vingt-un hommes, et une femme. C'était la première fois que Bran aller voir son père appliquer la justice du Roi, et la femme de ce convoi en était plus que contrariée.

Robb Stark ne cessait d'observer sa sœur du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle chevauchait maussadement à ses côtés, le seul bruit lui parvenant provenait de Snow qui remuait sa tête de temps en temps. Il savait qu'elle était inquiète pour Bran, et au sujet de ce que leur avait dit leur père sur ce que clamait le parjure. Il savait aussi que la moitié des gardes qui les accompagnaient, ainsi que Théon, regardaient sa sœur alors qu'elle chevauchait, et d'après la lueur dans leurs yeux il pouvait affirmer qu'ils se représentaient quelque chose de totalement différent.

Robb savait ce que les gens disaient à propos de sa sœur aînée. La Beauté du Nord, le Rossignol du Nord, qu'ils l'appelaient, et elle l'était, une belle apparence et une belle voix, mais Robb n'aimait pas que tout le monde le sache. Ils disaient que sa beauté rivalisait facilement avec celle de la Reine, et surpassait celle de toutes les femmes du Nord, mais ça ne signifiait pas que leurs compliments rendaient Robb, ou Caryssa d'ailleurs, heureux.

Caryssa et Robb se décrivaient souvent comme deux moitiés d'un tout, jumeaux même. Ils s'aimaient, avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, pas d'une façon romantique, mais de la façon dont une personne aimait et avait besoin de sa propre âme. Robb et Caryssa avaient beau avoir deux ans de différence, ils étaient des âmes sœurs, tous deux liés par leur devoir en tant qu'aînés de leur maison de grandir avant l'heure et d'aider leurs parents à diriger le pays.

Donc quand Robb surprenait des hommes entrain de lorgner l'autre moitié de lui, sa chère sœur, ça le frustrait, même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Caryssa était vraiment la beauté du Nord, avec sa soyeuse et abondante chevelure brune, ses yeux bleu glacier, et sa parfaite peau de porcelaine. Il savait que son père avait ignoré les propositions de mariage la concernant depuis plusieurs années. Caryssa était une vraie fille du Nord, une louve, sauvage et indomptable, froide et féroce. Elle ne voulait pas d'un mariage si tôt dans sa vie.

Sa sœur lui avait toujours dit qu'elle considérait le mariage comme une cage, et que les loups n'étaient pas faits pour vivre en cage, bien qu'elle ait accepté son destin. Elle était une belle dame de haute naissance et d'une noble famille, et elle devrait se marier un jour pour solidifier les liens entre sa maison et une autre. C'était comme cela que ça fonctionnait. Ils redoutaient tout deux ce jour, lorsqu'elle devrait quitter Winterfell et rejoindre son mari où qu'il puisse être, ils seraient perdus l'un sans l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés avant et ils ne se réjouiraient pas le jour où ça arriverait.

« Je n'aime pas ça. Bran est trop jeune. » dit Caryssa, sortant inconsciemment son frère de ses pensées. Elle le regarda, ses yeux bleus semblant toujours voir au plus profond de l'âme des gens, et trouva son regard déjà sur elle.

« Nous étions bien plus jeunes que Bran la première fois que nous avons été témoins de la justice du Roi. Nous y avons survécu, et tu es une fille, nom de dieu ! Bran ira bien ! » fit remarquer Robb, et Caryssa roula des yeux, avant de soupirer.

« Nous sommes différents de Bran. Nous sommes les aînés, nous avons besoin d'être préparés pour les dures réalités de ce monde. Je serai un jour l'épouse d'un grand lord ou d'un chevalier, et tu seras le Seigneur de Winterfell, » grimaça Caryssa, pensant à son morne futur. « Bran n'a pas les mêmes responsabilités que nous. »

« L'hiver vient, Ryssa. Tu le sais. » répondit Robb, et Ryssa le regarda avec colère.

« Je connais notre devise, mon frère, mais ça ne signifie pas que je dois l'apprécier, ou apprécier cela. » répliqua Caryssa, détournant son visage de lui pour regarder au loin, réalisant qu'ils approchaient de leur destination.

Aucun des Stark ne dit quoi que ce soit alors que leur père et le reste du groupe arrivaient à destination vingt hommes et une femme voyageant pour voir la décapitation d'un déserteur. Ryssa regarda vers l'avant, et aperçu son seigneur de père. Lord Eddard Stark chevauchait en tête d'un air sévère, ses cheveux bruns mi-longs remuant dans le vent. Caryssa nota que son père avait l'air fatigué, âgé. Il n'appréciait jamais de délivrer la justice du Roi. En général il riait. Entouré par ses enfants, sa femme, ses amis de confiance, Ned Stark rirait et ça éclairerait son visage, mais récemment, remarqua Caryssa, il ressemblait vraiment aux autres misérables lords dont elle avait entendu parler. Il avait un air plus sinistre sur le visage à l'approche imminente de l'hiver.

Quand les Nordistes atteignirent leur destination, Caryssa se tint derrière Bran, à côté de Robb, mais devant Jon, attendant que le parjure soit amené devant eux. Ryssa dévisagea le traitre alors qu'il arrivait, murmurant à propos des marcheurs blancs. Elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air réellement abattu, dans tous les sens du terme, avec des lèvres craquelées et un air hagard. Cela fit s'interroger Caryssa sur ce qu'il avait vraiment vu. La plupart des hommes qui prenaient le noir comprenaient les conséquences de briser leur serment, et très peu d'hommes s'enfuyaient. La plupart étaient des violeurs, des meurtriers ou des voleurs qui auraient sans cela perdu une partie de leur corps ou même leur vie, et qui avaient donc choisi de se geler le cul sur le Mur. Donc quoi que l'homme ait pu voir, songea Caryssa, ça avait du être pire que la température difficile et la décapitation.

Ryssa écouta alors que le déserteur parlait à son père, des marcheurs blancs (ce qui lui donna des frissons, des frissons d'effroi), de sa famille, et du fait qu'il n'était pas un lâche. Durant tout le discours, le visage de Ryssa était un masque de froide indifférence, un que Robb et Jon avait vite appris à adopter. Quand il eût fini, elle regarda son père faire un signe de tête à Théon, qui lui amena son épée, et les gardes firent mettre le déserteur à genoux devant la souche d'arbre, déjà taché du sang des autres parjures et traitres.

« Au nom de Robert de la maison Baratheon, premier du nom, Roi des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Seigneur des Sept Couronnes et protecteur du royaume, moi, Eddard de la maison Stark, Seigneur de Winterfell et Gouverneur du Nord, te condamne à mort. » Son père récita le même discours qu'il récitait toujours. Et Ryssa se redressa.

Déjà, alors que Lord Stark levait son épée, Caryssa passa son bras autour des épaules de Bran, incapable de contenir son besoin de le soutenir. Elle sentit son corps se tendre, et son cœur s'accéléra sous ses mains, comme son père abattait son épée. En un simple coup, la tête de l'homme tomba sur le sol, tachant la terre de sang. Caryssa fixa l'endroit où le sol absorbait avidement le sang du mort, avant de cligner des yeux, laissant son frère s'éloigner, mais se penchant vers lui.

« Tu as été très bien, petit loup. Je suis fière de toi. » murmura Caryssa à son oreille, avant de placer un léger baiser sur son front.

Elle fut la première à s'éloigner, n'ayant jamais aimé la présence de la mort. Elle remonta à cheval, et attendit que son père finisse de parler à Bran, lui offrant sûrement le même discours qu'il leur avait fait à elle, Robb et Jon lors de leur première fois. 'L'homme qui prononce la sentence doit magner l'épée', une phrase dont elle s'était toujours souvenu depuis.

Une fois que son père fut sur son cheval, ils repartirent, retournant vers Winterfell. Caryssa chevauchait à la tête du convoi, au lieu de chevaucher avec Robb, et ses frères le remarquèrent immédiatement.

« Pourquoi Caryssa chevauche si loin devant ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas à côté de toi ? » demanda Bran à Robb, alors que les quatre hommes Stark, et Greyjoy, regardaient la femme solitaire en haut de son cheval blanc.

« Les femmes sont d'étranges créatures, petit lord, et ça ne fini jamais bien lorsqu'on commence à les questionner. » remarqua Théon, et Robb eût envi de lui lancer un regard noir, c'était de sa sœur qu'il parlait, mais il savait que Théon disait la vérité. Les femmes étaient des créatures compliquées, ce qu'il ne savait que trop bien pour vivre avec quatre d'entre elles.

« Bien que ta sœur soit féroce lorsqu'elle s'entraine avec tes frères, Bran, elle a aussi un cœur tendre. Elle n'aime pas la mort, » dit Lord Stark à son fils, qui hocha la tête, comme s'il était d'accord avec sa sœur. La mort n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable aux yeux du petit garçon. « Elle est le parfait équilibre entre guerrière et jeune fille. Elle est forte et douce, sage et obstinée, sauvage et en retenu. Elle sera un défi pour l'homme qui l'épousera. »

« Elle ne veut pas quitter Winterfell. » dit rapidement Robb, comme si il essayait de dissuader son père de toutes pensées d'envoyer sa sœur se marier à un vieux et lointain seigneur.

Les hommes chevauchèrent en silence à partir de là, leurs regards portés sur la femme galopant devant eux, semblant ne faire qu'un avec son cheval. Elle était une vraie Nordiste, une cavalière compétente, du sang de loup coulant dans ses veines. Ned devait parfois se remémorer qu'elle était sa fille et non sa sœur. Caryssa était tellement comme Lyanna, à la fois en apparence et en caractère. Elles étaient toutes deux aussi sauvages et incontrôlables que les gelés du Nord. Sa plus jeune, Arya, était aussi comme sa sœur aîné, mais seulement en caractère. Caryssa possédait la beauté de Lyanna, ce qui l'inquiétait grandement. La beauté de sa sœur avait déclenché une rébellion, et sa mort. C'était la raison pour laquelle sa fille n'était toujours pas mariée. Ned ne voulait pas perde sa fille de la manière dont il avait perdu sa chère sœur.

« Père ! » l'appela la voix alarmé de Caryssa, le sortant de son silence révérencieux.

Les hommes accélérèrent, la rattrapant alors qu'elle démontait de l'autre côté d'un pond de pierre, s'étant arrêtée devant le cadavre d'un cerf éventré. La jeune femme inspectait la zone autour du cerf, quand les hommes démontèrent à leur tour, regardant la créature avec intérêt. Son père s'en approcha, ses yeux allant du cerf à sa fille. Elle avait l'air affectée, mais ses yeux bleus et brillants trahissaient sa curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Jon à leur père.

« Un lion des montagnes ? » suggéra Théon, bien que se soit peu probable.

« Il n'y a pas de lion des montagnes dans ces bois. » répondit Lord Stark, écartant la théorie de son pupille, puis il s'aperçu que sa fille avait commencé à avancer dans la forêt, ses yeux inspectant le sol. Ses propre yeux regardèrent le sol, et il vit la trainée de sang qui menait à l'endroit vers lequel Caryssa se dirigeait. Heureusement, elle avait sorti sa dague de son fourreau, prête à se défendre. Ned suivit sa fille, ses trois fils et le restant de ses hommes suivant derrière lui, tous dégainant leurs épées.

Il entendit sa fille haleter, et il accéléra le pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit accroupie près d'un animal très différent, très mauvais et très mort. Ned et Jon s'accroupirent devant la bête, de chaque côté de la jeune femme.

« C'est un monstre. »

« Oh, et je suppose qu'un kraken n'est pas un monstre ? Ça, Greyjoy, c'est un loup géant. » répliqua sèchement Caryssa, sans relever les yeux de la magnifique, et défunte créature et de ses six adorables chiots.

« Créature coriace. » dit son père, retirant le bois de cerf du poitrail de la mère. Caryssa tressailli, alors que son père jetait le bois par-dessus son épaule et elle sentit le courant d'air lorsque celui-ci passa à côté d'elle. Le bois d'un cerf mort dans le cou d'un loup géant mort… Caryssa ne pouvait voir cela que comme un présage, mais n'exprima pas ses sombres pensées à voix haute, de peur que les hommes ne rient d'elle pour être trop superstitieuse.

« Il n'y a pas de loups géants au sud du Mur. » déclara Robb, comme si la scène devant lui devenait inexacte juste par ce simple fait.

« Maintenant il y en a six, » dit Jon, en soulevant un et le passant à Bran. Ned regarda comme sa fille soulevait son propre louveteau, un d'un blanc presque pur avec des tâches grises réparties aléatoirement sur sa fourrure, lui souriant alors qu'il commençait à lui lécher le visage. Sa femme n'allait pas aimer ça. « Tu veux le tenir ? »

« Où est-ce qu'ils iront ? Leur mère est morte. » dit Bran, commençant déjà à s'attacher à l'adorable créature dans ses bras.

« Ils n'appartiennent pas à cet endroit. » dit Ser Rodrick. Le visage de Caryssa se tourna rapidement vers l'homme, un poids dans l'estomac, et elle serra le chiot plus fort contre son cœur à cette idée. Il n'était pas vraiment entrain de suggérer ce qu'elle pensait qu'il suggérait, n'est-ce pas ?

« Mieux vaut une mort rapide. Ils ne survivront pas longtemps sans leur mère. » dit son père, se relevant, et Caryssa écarquilla les yeux, avant de tourner son regard vers Théon alors qu'il descendait presque avec joie au côté de Bran et tendait le bras pour prendre le chiot de ceux du garçon.

« Exact. Donne le moi. »

« Non ! » cria Bran comme Théon saisissait le louveteau.

« Range ton couteau. » ordonna Robb, et Théon le regarda, se moquant du ton autoritaire de son 'futur Seigneur de Winterfell'. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait toujours détesté Théon. Sa famille était des traitres, et son père l'avait accueilli par gentillesse, mais il avait tout de même réussi à devenir arrogant. Cela l'énervait au-delà des mots.

« Je reçois mes ordres de ton père, pas de toi. » répondit Théon, et il allait en dire plus lorsqu'il sentit le froid de l'acier sur sa gorge. Il tourna lentement la tête pour voir la Lady Archer pointant son épée sur son cou, un louveteau dans son bras libre et une lueur mortelle dans le regard qui signifiait des problèmes pour lui s'il ne cédait pas.

« C'est peut être vrai, mais le Roi lui-même ne pourrait pas te sauver si tu ne ranges pas ton couteau, Greyjoy. Souviens-toi juste qu'il n'y a pas d'endroit sur cette terre où tu pourrais te cacher et où je ne te retrouverais pas, » sa voix gardait la plaisante et douce qualité qu'elle avait toujours, mais elle avait un ton sombre et mortel qui envoya des frissons dans le dos de tous les hommes. Il n'y avait rien de plus effrayant qu'une femme en colère, et spécialement une femme Stark en colère. « Rend le chiot à Bran ou perd ta tête. »

Théon masqua sa propre appréhension, mais ne relâcha pas sa prise sur le louveteau. Il attendait les ordres de son seigneur, qui avait un air sur son visage entre l'amusement des menaces de sa fille et l'irritation qu'elle menace encore une fois son pupille. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune affection entre les deux, mais il avait espéré que cela s'améliorerait quand ils grandiraient. Mais cela semblait n'avoir fait qu'empirer avec l'âge. Où du moins du côté de Caryssa. Comme sa fille devenait plus belle chaque année qui passait, il avait remarqué que son pupille faisait plus attention à elle, mais il était juste un des nombreux hommes dans ce cas, et avait moins de chance que le fils du boucher de ce côté là.

« Lord Stark ! » appela Jon, comme leur père commençait à s'éloigner, attirant son attention. « Il y a six chiots. Un pour chacun des enfants Stark. Trois mâles, trois femelles. Le loup géant est l'emblème de votre maison. Ils sont destinés à les recevoir. »

Caryssa ne baissa pas sa lame avant d'être certaine que son père allait céder à leur souhait. Même là elle ne baissa pas sa lame avant qu'il n'ait fini de leur dire que les louveteaux devraient être dressés par eux, et qu'eux seuls seraient responsables de leurs destins. Une fois que Théon eût rendu son loup à Bran, il regarda ostensiblement l'épée toujours pointée sur sa gorge.

« N'as-tu pas l'intention de ranger ceci avant que quelqu'un ne se blesse ? » questionna Théon, et Caryssa arqua un sourcil à son intention.

« Comme tu veux, mais la prochaine fois, peut être que je n'hésiterai pas. » Caryssa lui fit un sombre sourire narquois, avant de porter son attention sur Jon, qui n'avait pas de loup géant. « Nous pouvons partager se louveteau. Je ne me sens pas bien d'en avoir un alors que tu n'en as pas. »

« Je ne suis pas un Stark. » répondit Jon, en essayant d'ignorer l'air contrarié sur le visage de sa sœur. Il savait que ça la blessait lorsqu'il se séparait lui-même de sa famille avec des mots durs, parce qu'à ses yeux, il était autant un Stark qu'elle.

Elle lui tourna le dos, et commença la courte marche vers sa jument, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que Jon ne les suivait pas. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder en arrière, et vit Jon soulevant un minuscule loup d'un blanc pur d'une main.

« L'avorton de la portée. Celui-ci est pour toi, Snow. » dit Théon, lui adressant un sourire narquois.

« Ferme cet inutile orifice que tu appelles une bouche, Greyjoy. De la merde ne cesse de s'en échapper. » dit Caryssa, finissant le court voyage jusqu'à son cheval, laissant ses trois frères et cet idiot de Théon derrière elle. Elle rengaina son épée, et la remit dans sa sacoche, puis remonta difficilement sur son cheval avec le chiot dans un bras. Dès qu'elle eût réussi à s'installer confortablement sur sa selle, la petite louve jappa d'excitation ce qui fit rire Caryssa.

« Je t'appellerai… Rhaenyra. » dit Caryssa au chiot qui aboya joyeusement en retour.

Winterfell ne saurait pas ce qui l'avait frappé quand ils ramèneraient ses bébés loup chez eux.

* * *

Sa mère vint la voir avec des nouvelles de Port-Réal. Caryssa fut ensuite envoyée dans le bois sacré pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à son père. Ned Stark et sa fille aînée avaient toujours été proches, du fait qu'elle était sa première née, et étaient chacun le confident de l'autre. Catelyn était toujours là pour son mari, pour tout, mais parfois, elle savait qu'il avait plus besoin du réconfort de sa fille que du sien. Caryssa était plus douce qu'elle, plus réconfortante, plus comme les froids flocons de neige plutôt que les durs blocs de glace. Donc au lieu de se rendre dans le bois sacré elle-même – elle se sentait toujours comme une étrangère en face des anciens dieux, malgré le fait d'avoir eu six enfants du Nord – elle envoya sa fille, sachant qu'elle pourrait annoncer la nouvelle en douceur.

Ainsi Caryssa fit le voyage dans les bois seule, écoutant le doux craquement des feuilles mortes sous ses pieds et fixant le petit rouleau dans sa main. Son père était assis devant l'Arbre Cœur, nettoyant son épée, Glace, de la précédente exécution. Il ne manquait jamais de se sentir coupable après une exécution, spécialement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'hommes qui fuyaient le Mur et rompaient leur vœux par peur, comme l'homme d'aujourd'hui.

Il ne releva pas la tête, mais elle savait qu'il l'avait entendue approcher.

« Je me souviens encore de la première fois où je suis venue ici pour te trouver nettoyant ton épée. Tu l'as posée sur le sol, m'as assise sur tes genoux et m'as dit que tu allais partir à la guerre. » dit Caryssa. Un sourire triste apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se rappelait se souvenir particulier.

Ned regarda sa fille comme elle s'approchait encore de lui, ses yeux bleus de Tully non pas sur lui, mais sur quelque chose de lointain, perdue dans ses propres souvenirs. Il se souvenait aussi de ce moment, étant l'un des plus durs qu'il ait connu. Laisser derrière lui sa femme et sa fille de deux ans avait été difficile pour lui, plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Alors même qu'elle faisait ses premiers pas, un précieux bébé aux cheveux bruns, elle était bien trop intelligente pour qu'il se contente de partir et revenir sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il avait du expliquer à sa magnifique petite fille, qu'il avait un devoir envers son ami, qu'il devait chevaucher dans une guerre pour détrôner un roi fou, pour sauver sa sœur, sa tante. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait pleuré en silence, ses grands yeux le faisant se sentir incroyablement coupable.

« Je suis surpris que tu t'en souviennes, tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé. » répondit Ned, la regardant comme elle semblait glisser vers lui, ses yeux maintenant fixés sur le grand et blanc Arbre Cœur derrière lui. Caryssa avait toujours l'air chez elle dans les bois, la nature, et il avait toujours supposé que c'était dû au sang de Nordiste qui coulait dans ses veines.

« Je me rappelle la souffrance que ça m'avait causé, mais aussi la fierté. Mon père… sauvant le royaume d'un méchant roi. Je t'idolâtrais, tu sais, » Caryssa sourit, tournant finalement son regard vers son seigneur et père, une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux inhabituellement tristes qui fit s'épanouir un sourire sur le visage de ce dernier. « Un guerrier intrépide et intimidant, un homme pour lequel les autres se battraient et mouraient avec joie. Je n'étais peut être qu'une enfant, mais j'étais toujours fière de toi, Père. »

« Comme j'ai toujours étais fier de toi, ma fille. »

Ce ne fût qu'à ce moment que Ned remarqua le rouleau de parchemin dans ses mains, et son expression triste, mais ce n'était pas de la tristesse pour elle-même. C'était pour lui, remarqua t'il. Caryssa vit où son regard s'était dirigé, et regarda ses mains, serrant le parchemin.

« Je suis tellement navrée, Père. » dit-elle simplement.

« Dis-moi. »

« Un corbeau est arrivé de Port-Réal. Jon Arryn est mort. La fièvre l'a emporté. Je sais comme il comptait à tes yeux. Ils disent que ce fût rapide, il n'a pas trop souffert. » dit Caryssa, insistant sur les derniers mots, essayant de donner à son père ce maigre réconfort.

« Ta tante, son garçon ? » questionna Ned, mettant son propre chagrin, aussi éprouvant qu'il soit, de côté pour le moment, ayant besoin de s'assurer que la famille de Jon Arryn allait bien et était en sûreté.

« Ils vont bien tous les deux, les dieux soient loués, » dit Caryssa, s'asseyant sur la seule pierre disponible en face de l'Arbre Cœur, assez près pour pouvoir atteindre son père s'il en avait besoin. Il demeura stoïque, gérant ses émotions calmement de la même façon solitaire qu'il avait toujours eu, de la façon qu'elle avait appris. « Le corbeau a apporté d'autres nouvelles. »

Son père releva rapidement le visage vers elle, et elle lui donna un moment, avant de continuer à parler.

« Le Roi est en route pour Winterfell, avec la Reine, ses enfants et le reste d'entre eux. »

« S'il vient si loin dans le Nord, ça ne peut être que pour une raison. » répondit Ned, regardant sa fille, dont le visage avait revêtit un masque sans émotion. Elle avait perfectionné cela au fil des années, retenant les émotions dont elle pensait qu'elles ne feraient qu'ajouter au poids déjà sur ses épaules, il le savait. Ils étaient toujours ouvert l'un à l'autre, mais sa fille avait un caractère compliqué.

« Mon père… Main du Roi. L'hiver vient vraiment, » dit Caryssa, sa voix cachant ses émotions aussi bien que l'expression stoïque de son visage. « Tu pourrais toujours dire non, Père. Le Roi Robert comprendrait. »

« Seul un fou dirait non à un roi. » répondit son père, et elle secoua la tête.

« Non. Seul un fou se jetterait volontairement dans la gueule du lion. »

Le père comme la fille savaient que bien que Robert soit le roi, c'était les Lannister qui avaient le contrôle, avec leur argent et leur lionne sur le trône en tant que Reine. Oui, un homme, ou une femme, serait fou de se jeter dans la gueule du lion, et les Stark n'étaient pas des fous.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Donc c'était le chapitre deux, merci d'avoir pris le temps de le lire, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Que pensez-vous de Caryssa ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une Mary Sue, mais j'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour une OC d'en être une. Donc si elle l'est, d'abord expliquez-moi ce qu'est une Mary Sue, puis laissez-moi savoir ce que je peux faire pour changer cela.

Puisque je suis dans une humeur totalement Game of Thrones, je me concentre sur cette fic, donc mes autres histoires seront mises de côté pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve la passion de les écrire.

Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire et qui ont laissée des reviews. Merci beaucoup, j'espère que vous en laisserez d'autres.

A la prochaine fois,  
SophStratt.

**Note de la traductrice : **

Voilà pour le chapitre deux ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plus. Et je m'excuse encore s'il y a des fautes. J'essaie vraiment d'en faire le moins possible car je sais à quel point c'est désagréable de lire un texte bourré de fautes.

Prochain chapitre : première apparition de Jamie ! =D J'essaierai de le poster le plus tôt possible. Peut être en début de semaine prochaine.

Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, que ce soit pour moi ou pour l'auteur, je les lui traduirai.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ^^


	3. La louve et le lion

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 et (enfin) l'arrivée de Jaime.

Merci à ceux et celles qui lisent et/ou suivent cette histoire. Et merci à megane pour sa review.

Merci aussi à ma bêta crazy-Alienor qui a pris le temps de me relire et de corriger mes fautes ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**« Au milieu de vents si contraires, dans une frêle embarcation, je me retrouve en mer sans gouvernail, si plein de sagesse, tellement empli de terreur, que je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je veux et je frissonne en plein été, brûle en hiver » Petrarch**

**Chapitre Trois :**

**Winterfell**

Le Roi venait à Winterfell et n'était, maintenant, plus qu'à quelques heures.

Caryssa n'était pas sûre de comment elle se sentait à ce propos. Après tout, cela signifiait que son père et peut être certains de ses plus jeunes frères et sœurs devraient quitter Winterfell et aller à Port-Réal. La moitié des loups quitterait la tanière avant que l'hiver ne vienne et, à son opinion, ce n'était que pure folie.

Elle avait du aider sa mère avec toutes les préparations et n'avait donc pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec ses frères et sœurs. Elle, Arya et Bran n'avaient pas beaucoup fait de tir à l'arc. Elle et Robb n'avaient pas été chevaucher récemment ou n'avaient pas passé chaque moment éveillé ensemble. Elle et Jon ne s'étaient pas assis en silence, ni n'avaient eu leurs calmes conversations privées à propos de tout et de rien. Et elle et Sansa n'avaient pas passé de temps à parler de princes, de chevaliers et de romances de conte de fée depuis un bon moment.

Par conséquent, Caryssa se retrouvait fatiguée et terriblement ennuyée.

C'est pourquoi, le matin de l'arrivée présumée du Roi, elle s'habilla rapidement d'une robe bleue pâle, une que Sansa avait fait pour elle, faite d'un épais coton bleu avec de la dentelle et de la soie bleues sur le haut pour la rendre plus jolie. Sansa avait un meilleur œil que Caryssa pour faire de belles choses. Bien que Caryssa couse suffisamment bien pour raccommoder des vêtements et faire des chemises pour son père et ses frères, les robes et les manteaux étaient, cependant, bien au-dessus de ses capacités.

Sa mère était venue dans sa chambre, plus tôt dans la matinée, et avait brossé ses longues et soyeuses boucles brunes, décidant de simplement laisser tomber ses cheveux légèrement ondulés au bas de son dos avec deux petites tresses sur le devant, pour les garder hors de son visage, et en promettant de faire quelque chose de plus élaboré pour le festin ce soir là.

Aujourd'hui, sa mère avait décidé qu'ils laisseraient la première impression se faire par sa beauté naturelle.

Caryssa mettait à présent sa cape sur ses épaules, replaçant son collier autour de son cou, et s'assurant que sa broche de loup géant n'avait pas été bougée ou ne s'était pas retournée là où elle était épinglée à sa robe, juste sous sa poitrine. Une fois qu'elle se fût rendue présentable, elle alla s'assurer que les enfants les plus jeunes étaient près. Sansa devait, sans aucun doute, être habillée et en train d'attendre depuis au moins deux heures maintenant et Robb et Jon étaient capables de s'occuper d'eux-mêmes. Non, Caryssa se dirigea vers la chambre d'Arya, s'assurant qu'elle était habillée, que ses cheveux n'étaient pas une crinière sauvage et que son visage était propre.

Arya grogna, gémit et se débâtit tout le long mais devint vite coopérative quand Caryssa promit d'exercer ses compétences de combat lorsqu'elle aurait un moment.

« Souviens toi, tu as promis. Je te laisse jouer à la poupée avec moi uniquement parce que tu as promis que tu convaincrais Jory de me donner des leçons de combat. Je déteste agir comme une fille, c'est tellement… Sansa. » dit Arya, avant de laisser échapper un glapissement quand Caryssa tira accidentellement ses cheveux trop fort tandis qu'elle les nattait. La plus âgée murmura une excuse avant de continuer sa mission.

« Estime-toi heureuse que ce soit moi qui soit venue te voir, petite louve. Si ça avait été Septa Mordane, le coiffage aurait été accompagné d'un sermon et rien de bénéfique pour toi. Tu as eu la meilleure affaire, Arya, » lui fit remarquer Caryssa tout en attachant la dernière des trois tresses qu'elle venait de finir, après en avoir enroulé une autour d'un chignon, au milieu de sa tête, elle plaça les deux autres sur ses épaules. « Voilà. Fini. Maintenant, mets ta cape et je te laisserai flâner autour du château jusqu'à ce que le Roi soit en vue. »

Arya eut un sourire rayonnant avant de se précipiter avec Nymeria pour prendre sa cape.

Avec un petit loup de fait, Caryssa parti trouver Bran. Elle vérifia sa chambre et, après l'avoir trouvée vide, elle su exactement où il serait. Elle marcha à grande enjambée, s'aventurant dehors, les yeux sur les murs et Rhaenyra soudainement sur ses talons. Elle l'avait laissée dans la cuisine ce matin, les domestiques jouant joyeusement avec elle et la nourrissant des restes qui ne seraient pas utilisés pour le festin de ce soir mais apparemment le chiot, qui avait doublé de taille depuis le mois où Caryssa l'avait eu, avait été mise à la porte et avait cherché sa maitresse dans tout le château.

Rhaenyra sembla trouver son frère avant même que Caryssa n'ait repéré le sien car le chiot s'élança soudainement, laissant Caryssa la suivre avec amusement. Le petit loup sans nom (Bran devait encore lui en trouver un) était assis, remuant la queue et la tête levée vers une tour. Caryssa roula des yeux en comprenant immédiatement où se trouvait son petit loup.

Il semblerait que sa mère, qui passait dans tout le château comme une tornade avec Mestre Luwin la suivant docilement, avait également repéré le loup géant puis son fils, qui descendait le mur de la tour comme si s'était une seconde nature pour lui. Ce qui était, en réalité, le cas. Caryssa aimait plaisanter en disant que Bran était plus singe que loup parfois.

« Brandon ! » appela Catelyn Stark. La tête brune de Bran se tourna dans la direction de la voix et Caryssa rit. Il n'avait pas glissé une seule fois. Son petit loup avait le pied sûr et était toujours si agile.

« J'ai vu le Roi. Il a des centaines de personnes avec lui. » dit Bran avec excitation alors qu'il continuait de descendre le mur du château.

« Combien de fois te l'ai-je dit ? Pas d'escalade. » le sermonna sa mère pendant que Caryssa tentait de cacher son expression amusée afin de ne pas saper son autorité. Bran n'arrêterait jamais de grimper. Il en était incapable.

« Mais il arrive maintenant, en bas de la route. » répondit Bran, sautant sur le toit de chaume avant de continuer sa descente. Caryssa s'avança pour le descendre d'une poutre, embrassant sa joue et riant, puis le posa à terre avant qu'il ne lui fasse des histoires pour lui avoir montré son affection fraternelle. Bran était un enfant têtu qui voulait être traité comme un homme, comme ses deux frères aînés. Il n'aimait pas l'affection plus maternelle de sa sœur.

Catelyn se baissa pour aligner son regard à celui de son fils, regardant dans ses yeux sombres avec ses propres yeux clairs et essayant de faire passer le sérieux de ses mots.

« Je veux que tu me promettes. Plus d'escalade. » insista t'elle.

Bran regarda ses pieds, signe qu'il mentait, et les lèvres de Caryssa se relevèrent en un sourire narquois.

« Je promets. » dit Bran, comme sa mère se redressait, semblant plus amusée par son 'vœu solennel' qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il regarda sa sœur se tenant à ses côtés et vit, sur son visage, la même expression amusée qu'arborait sa mère, ce qui ne fit que l'embrouiller d'avantage.

« Tu sais quoi ? » demanda Catelyn.

« Quoi ? » questionna Bran, toujours confus.

« Tu regardes toujours tes pieds avant de mentir. » déclara Caryssa, ébouriffant ses cheveux alors qu'ils gloussaient ensembles. Leur mère sourit tendrement à ses enfants puis dit à Bran d'aller prévenir son père que le Roi approchait. Bran se précipita, son loup dans son sillage, et Caryssa se tourna vers sa mère. « Il n'arrêtera pas de grimper. C'est un esprit du Nord. Il suit ses jambes et sa curiosité. Cela lui passera un jour, ceci dit. »

« Cela ne t'es pas passé. Ton père m'a dit que c'était toi qui avais trouvé les louveteaux. Tu seras une épouse intéressante pour un grand seigneur un jour. Il ne saura pas quoi faire de ta curiosité. » dit sa mère, lui donnant cet air exaspéré qu'elle lui donnait toujours. Celui qui la faisait se sentir légèrement mal d'être une fille quelque difficile. Elle avait plus pris du côté Stark que du côté Tully, excepté pour ses yeux bleus. La sauvagerie du Nord coulait dans ses veines, elle ne pouvait rien y faire, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer.

Sa mère ne dit rien de plus sur le sujet, lui faisant simplement signe de la suivre, et Caryssa obéit.

Elles déposèrent Rhaenyra dans sa chambre. Sa mère avait jugé que ce serait « un accident attendant de se produire » que les loups géants les accompagnent pour accueillir le Roi et son entourage, ils resteraient donc dans leurs chambres. Elles allèrent alors rassembler tout le monde. Caryssa partit à la recherche de Robb, Jon et Théon, soulagée qu'ils soient habillés et prés lorsqu'elle les trouva dans la chambre de Robb.

« Le Roi approche. Mère veut que nous descendions et que nous – Vous vous êtes rasés ? » demanda Caryssa, semblant oublier toutes les instructions de sa mère à la vue des trois jeunes hommes sans leur habituelle pilosité faciale.

« Ta mère nous a obligé. » dit Jon, clairement contrarié, alors que ses doigts jouaient avec ses cheveux plus courts. Jon aimait ses cheveux et ses boucles sombres et indomptables qui lui rappelaient qu'il était un homme du Nord, un Stark. Ses boucles venaient de la famille de son père, c'était une des choses qui le reliait à sa famille.

Caryssa avança dans la pièce, vers Robb, prit son visage entre ses mains et sourit grandement à la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts. Voir son visage rasé lui rappelait qu'il était en réalité plus jeune qu'elle, qu'il n'avait encore que 16 ans et qu'il n'était pas encore un homme fait.

« Je me souviens de ce garçon. Tu as l'air tellement plus jeune maintenant, plus comme le petit frère qui s'accrochait à mes jupes alors qu'il essayait de trottiner derrière moi. » le taquina Caryssa, plantant un baiser bruyant sur sa joue, riant et appréciant son embarras alors qu'il repoussait ses mains. Il sentit probablement une sorte de soulagement lorsqu'elle passa à Jon.

« Tes cheveux sont toujours magnifiques, Jon. Beaucoup moins sauvages. Les femmes du Sud vont tomber à vos pieds, mes frères, » leur dit Caryssa, ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de Jon, et embrassant son front. Elle leur sourit, à ses deux garçons, pas Théon, avant de faire un geste vers la porte. « Maintenant venez. Nous devons être avec Père quand le Roi arrivera. »

Robb et Jon s'avancèrent ensembles et lui présentèrent chacun un bras. Elle les prit, enroulant ses bras aux leurs, et ensembles les trois aînés Stark (Caryssa refusait de ne pas considérer Jon comme un Stark) marchèrent jusqu'aux portes du château où leur famille les attendait.

Caryssa prit sa place en tant qu'aînée au côté de son père, avec Robb à côté d'elle et Sansa à côté de lui. Bran était tout au bout. Rickon, étant le plus jeune, se tenait à côté de leur mère pendant que Jon et Théon se tenaient derrière eux puisqu'ils n'étaient pas considérés (par Lady Stark) comme faisant parti de la famille. Caryssa remarqua l'absence d'Arya avant sa mère mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas car elle savait qu'Arya était probablement en train d'avoir un aperçu avant de les rejoindre.

« Où est Arya ? Caryssa, Sansa, où est votre sœur ? » demanda leur mère, et les deux filles haussèrent les épaules.

Comme si elle savait que son nom avait été mentionné, Arya se dépêcha d'arriver, essayant de dissimuler le casque qu'elle portait alors qu'elle se faufilait devant père, mais il attrapa son bras et l'arrêta devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? » demanda t'il en enlevant le casque de la tête de la fillette. Robb et Caryssa rigolèrent alors qu'Arya grognait comme son père l'envoyait à sa place dans la ligne. Caryssa regarda son père passer le casque à Ser Rodrick avant qu'ils ne regardent tous devant à nouveau, attendant.

Les visiteurs affluèrent soudain par la porte, une rivière d'or et d'argent, les bannières des Baratheon et des Lannister flottant dans le vent du Nord. Ensembles, les cerfs et les lions chevauchèrent dans la froide tanière des loups.

Caryssa reconnu instantanément le prince, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu avant. Sansa avait parlé de lui suffisamment souvent, bien qu'elle n'ait fait qu'entendre parler de lui elle aussi, pour que Caryssa ait l'impression qu'elle pourrait le repérer dans un groupe de cent hommes. Il n'était pas aussi beau que sa sœur et beaucoup d'autres le décrivaient. Caryssa sentit un coup de coude dans ses côtes et regarda Robb qui fit un geste vers Sansa. Leur petite sœur regardait le prince avec adoration et celui-ci la regardait de façon similaire. Ni Robb ni Caryssa n'apprécièrent se développement particulier. Le prince était flanqué par un membre de la Garde Royale et le Limier, à en juger par son armure.

Caryssa croisa le regard du chevalier à la cape blanche et or et le reconnu. C'était Jaime Lannister, le frère jumeau de la Reine. Un sourire narquois s'installa sur son visage lorsqu'il la surprit le fixant mais elle ne détourna pas le regard comme il s'y attendait visiblement. Les yeux bleus de Caryssa restèrent fixés sur ses yeux verts et scrutaient le lion. Elle sentit soudainement que toutes les histoires qu'elle avait entendu murmurer sur le beau parjure ne lui rendaient pas justice.

* * *

Jaime Lannister se demanda pourquoi l'aînée des filles Stark ne s'était pas détournée quand il l'avait surprise le dévisageant. La plupart des femmes le faisait, souvent en rougissant, mais pas celle là. Elle continua juste à le fixer, ses yeux bleus glacier semblaient chercher quelque chose dans les siens mais aucun d'eux deux ne savaient quoi, jusqu'à ce que le désintérêt pointe dans son regard. Il le vit. Elle n'était pas intéressée par lui et l'écarta sans un mot ou une salutation. Jaime n'était pas habitué à un tel rejet, encore moins d'une femme à laquelle il n'avait pas encore parlé, et ça ne l'intéressa que plus encore.

* * *

Les yeux de Caryssa furent détournés du Régicide par un carrosse en bois orné de rouge, d'or et portant la bannière de la maison Lannister, qui entra à la suite. Caryssa devina que quelques ladies de la cour, ainsi que la Reine, étaient à l'intérieur. Caryssa ne pouvait pas penser à quelque chose de pire que d'être coincée à l'intérieur d'un sombre charriot pendant des heures et des heures au lieu de voyager sur le dos d'un cheval, libre comme l'air.

Un homme entouré par la majorité de la Garde Royale entra ensuite et Caryssa supposa qu'il s'agissait du Roi bien qu'il ne soit en aucune façon comme son père l'avait décrit. Ned Stark avait décrit un grand, mince et intrépide guerrier mais l'homme devant lequel ils étaient à présent agenouillés était plus petit et plus gros, pas même un peu le brillant soldat qu'il fut autrefois. C'était décevant. Caryssa garda ses yeux vers le sol quand tout le monde ploya le genou à la vue du Roi, mais entendit clairement le bruit de ses pas comme il s'approchait d'eux.

Il s'arrêta juste en face de son père puis leur fit signe de se relever. Ned Stark se releva le premier, sa femme, ses enfants et le reste de sa maison l'imitant. Caryssa garda son visage baissé, ses yeux vers le sol à ses pieds. Son père l'avait prévenue qu'il ne savait pas quelle serait la réaction du Roi à son égard, comme elle ressemblait tellement à sa tante, la femme que le Roi avait aimée. Donc, jusqu'à ce que ce soit son tour d'accueillir le Roi, elle garderait ses yeux vers le sol afin que son père puisse accueillir son vieil ami correctement.

« Votre Majesté. » dit son père, inclinant la tête en respect.

« Tu as grossi. » dit le Roi, et Caryssa se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle vit, du coin de l'œil, son père hocher la tête vers le ventre enflé du Roi.

Les deux hommes rirent puis s'étreignirent chaleureusement et Caryssa sourit à son frère en le regardant, la tête toujours basse.

Le Roi étreignit alors leur mère et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de Rickon.

« Neuf ans… Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas vu ? Où étais tu bon sang ? » demanda le Roi à son vieil ami.

« Je gouvernais le Nord pour vous, Votre Majesté. Winterfell est à vous. » dit leur père. Caryssa entendit Arya demander où était le « Lutin », se référant au plus jeune frère de la Reine, Lord Tyrion Lannister, et entendit Sansa lui répondre promptement de se taire.

« Qui avons-nous là ? » demanda le Roi, Caryssa pouvait sentir son regard sur elle et savait que le moment était venu et se prépara intérieurement, comme elle relevait la tête et regardait son roi.

Elle vit le choc sur son visage, entendit sa respiration haletante et su qu'il avait fait le lien entre elle et son ancien amour. Caryssa redressa légèrement le menton, refusant de reculer maintenant, et soutint son regard malgré les nombreux yeux qui se demandaient pourquoi le Roi avait eu une telle réaction devant la Lady du Nord et le tambourinement de son cœur anxieux dans sa poitrine.

« Lyanna ? » demanda t'il, et Caryssa secoua la tête, regardant son père pour une aide.

« Voici Caryssa, mon aînée. Elle n'était qu'un bébé la dernière fois que tu l'as vue. » expliqua Ned à son ami, et le Roi Baratheon hocha la tête, ses yeux toujours sur Caryssa.

« Par les dieux, Ned, elle ressemble à ta sœur, » dit Robert, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de prendre la main de Caryssa, la levant jusqu'à ses lèvres et y plaçant un léger baiser. Il laissa rapidement retomber sa main et longea le rang des enfants Stark. Caryssa refusa de suivre le Roi des yeux, mais le regretta instantanément comme elle croisait le froid regard vert de la Reine. Cersei Lannister regardait avec colère le fantôme qui la hantait maintenant dans sa chaire mais détourna le regard quand elle vit que la fille Stark ne le ferait pas. Caryssa était trop têtue pour se recroqueviller devant une Lannister, qu'importe son rang. « Tu dois être Robb. »

Le Roi serra la main de son frère et attira à nouveau l'attention de Caryssa. Elle sourit à Robb alors qu'il rendait la poignée de main avec un hochement de tête plutôt royal. Caryssa songea, pas pour la première fois, que Robb aurait fait un bon Roi du Nord, comme tant de leurs ancêtres avant que le Nord ne soit revendiqué par le Roi, comme le reste de Westeros.

« Toi tu es la toute belle, » dit le Roi à Sansa, avant d'avancer pour parler à Arya, « Et toi qui es tu ? »

« Arya. » Caryssa fut heureuse que sa sœur soit restée formelle et n'ait pas flanché quand le Roi s'est adressé à elle. Le Roi avança encore, souriant légèrement à Bran, avant de parler d'un ton amusé. Il semblait avoir un lien avec le plus jeune.

« Oh, montre-nous tes muscles, » dit-il, et Bran écarta sa cape et fléchit son bras. Le Roi gloussa vers le petit loup et sourit. « Oh, tu seras un soldat. »

La joie rayonnante de Bran réchauffa le cœur de Caryssa. Ce n'était pas un secret pour la famille que Bran voulait devenir un chevalier ou un membre de la Garde Royale un jour, et que le Roi lui dise cela signifiait visiblement beaucoup pour lui. Caryssa songea silencieusement que le Roi ne se rendait probablement même pas compte du cadeau qu'il venait de faire au garçon.

« C'est Jaime Lannister, le frère jumeau de la Reine. » Caryssa entendit Arya murmurer à sa sœur, et ses yeux revinrent sur le lion Lannister qui avait ôté son heaume, secouant ses cheveux d'or.

Caryssa pouvait le voir entièrement et était maintenant certaine que les rumeurs ne lui rendaient pas justice. Ses cheveux étaient comme une cascade dorée, pas différent de ceux de la Reine et de ses enfants, et il avait un très beau visage. Il était descendu de son cheval, avec le prince et le Limer, et ses yeux inspectèrent les alentours avant d'être ramenés sur elle. Elle laissa sans honte ses yeux parcourir son corps, incluant son onéreuse armure et son physique, avant d'être désintéressée de nouveau et, donc, de détourner les yeux pour donner son attention à la Reine, qui les avaient finalement approchés.

Elle fit un léger sourire à son père, plaçant sa main dans la sienne. Ned porta la main pâle et froide de la Reine à ses lèvres et y déposa un rapide et léger baiser.

« Ma Reine. » dit-il, et sa femme s'inclina et répéta ses mots, gagnant un autre petit sourire de la Reine sudiste, qui fut rapidement effacé par la demande de son mari.

« Conduit moi à ta crypte. Je veux payer mes respects. »

« Nous chevauchons depuis un mois, mon amour. Les morts peuvent surement attendre. » dit la Reine, et Caryssa la compris. La route de Port-Réal à Winterfell n'était pas vraiment un court voyage, pas plus qu'il n'avait dut être confortable, mais le Roi ne lui prêta pas attention.

« Ned. » Il appela le père de Caryssa, avant de tourner le dos à sa femme, disparaissant de leur vue. Caryssa regarda les yeux de son père se tourner vers la Reine, lui adressant un regard d'excuse, avant de suivre son Roi et ami à contrecœur, même s'il ne le voulait pas.

Caryssa se sentit légèrement embarrassée et déçue par l'homme qu'elle venait de voir. Il était clair qu'il n'y avait aucun amour entre le Roi et la Reine, et qu'il n'honorait pas sa femme comme il le devrait, à cause de l'amour qu'il portait à une femme morte depuis longtemps. Caryssa adressa un sourire compatissant à la Reine Lionne mais leurs attentions furent dirigées vers la plus jeune fille Stark comme elle demandait, un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait dut, où était le « Lutin ».

La Reine se dirigea vers son frère et son fils, et Caryssa trouva les yeux du Lion Lannister sur elle à nouveau. Elle pencha sa tête, lui adressant un regard interrogateur, mais roula des yeux quand il lui sourit narquoisement. Il était clairement l'un de ces hommes, le genre d'homme qui jouait avec une personne pour son propre amusement. Caryssa était légèrement inquiète à propos de son regard, puisqu'elle n'était pas assez naïve pour croire qu'il restait aussi célibataire que ses vœux le voulaient, couplé avec le fait qu'il était un Lannister avec assez de richesse et de pouvoir pour croire qu'il pouvait avoir tout ce ou qui il voulait, et Caryssa se trouva mécontente d'avoir apparemment capté son intérêt.

La visite du Roi ne présageait rien de bon pour elle semblerait-il, vraiment rien de bon.

* * *

L'intérêt de Jaime Lannister avait été capté par la fille Stark, c'était certain. Il avait très souvent entendu des rumeurs sur sa beauté et sa voix venant des aubergistes et des villageois lors de son voyage vers le Nord mais, bien qu'elle soit à couper le souffle, une pâle et sombre beauté, elle était seulement aussi belle que sa sœur.

Sa sœur. Sa relation interdite avec sa sœur avait pris fin environ deux ans après la naissance de leur dernier bâtard. Leur amour l'un pour l'autre était toujours là, mais il était moins puissant qu'il ne l'avait été au début. Ils avaient réalisé que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve puéril qu'ils poursuivaient, priant pour qu'un jour ils puissent être ensembles. Ils en avaient tous les deux assez de se cacher, des secrets, de toutes les terribles choses qu'ils avaient du faire pour protéger leur secret, et y avaient donc mis fin, même si leur amour restait plus que familial.

A moins qu'il ne trouve quelqu'un qu'il puisse aimer sans avoir à cacher leur relation, une distraction de l'amour qu'il avait du laisser partir. Cersei trouvait sa distraction dans ses enfants, dans sa haine pour les infidélités de son mari et son refus de se laisser aimer sa reine. Jaime pensait que ses devoirs en tant que membre de la Garde Royale seraient suffisants, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Peut être que la fille Stark pourrait être une distraction suffisante ou peut-être même devenir une compagne tolérable. Il savait que le Roi et Ned Stark discuteraient de possibles fiançailles pour l'aînée des filles Stark puisqu'il n'y en avait aucun dans le Nord que le vieux loup jugeait digne de la Beauté du Nord. Peut-être allait-il prendrait son nom en considération. En voyant la réaction du Roi envers la fille, il savait que Robert voudrait son sosie de Lyanna à Port-Réal, où il pourrait la contempler quand il le voudrait, donc il rechercherait probablement des chevaliers ou lords à Port-Réal.

Jaime Lannister sourit narquoisement, comme il réalisait que sa visite dans l'enfer glacé qu'était le Nord ne serait peut-être pas si terrible après tout.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Hey les gens, c'est encore moi !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. L'arrivée du Roi et, plus important, de Jaime ! Les choses vont être un peu lentes au début mais, une fois qu'on sera à Port-Réal, les choses iront beaucoup plus vite.

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews.

Merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou la suivent, votre soutien est très important pour moi.

SophStratt

**Note de la traductrice :**

Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus. Le chapitre 4 est déjà traduit et en cours de correction, et je suis en train de traduire le cinquième. Donc je devrais avoir posté les deux d'ici dimanche prochain.  
En tout cas j'adore traduire les passages avec Jaime ! En plus sa réaction dans ce chapitre m'avait vraiment fait rire ! C'est presque : « Je l'intéresse pas ?... Je la veux ! ».

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^

**Lien vers la tenue de Caryssa :**

www ». »polyvore ». »com »/ »she_runs_with_wolves_lions »/set?id=109011531

(enlever les guillemets).


	4. Un conte de deux fiançailles

Salut tout le monde ! ^^ Désolée pour ce retard, je pensais poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais ma bêta a eu quelques soucis personnels suivis d'une coupure internet. Mais voilà finalement le chapitre 4 ! J'ai beaucoup aimé traduire ce chapitre, surtout la partie Jaime/Caryssa ! Ils me font vraiment marrer tous les deux !

Merci à **Megane** et **aliena wyvern** pour leurs reviews et à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire.

Et merci à crazy-Alienor pour avoir pris le temps de me relire et corriger les fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe ^^

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de Game of Thrones appartiennent à G.R.R. Martin et à la chaine HBO. Quand à cette histoire, elle appartient à **SophStratt**, je ne fais que la traduire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**« Le bonheur est différent du plaisir. Le bonheur se rapproche d'une lutte, d'une épreuve, d'un accomplissement. » - George Sheehan**

**Chapitre Quatre** – Un conte de deux fiançailles :

**Winterfell**

A un moment au milieu de la journée, Caryssa devint oppressée par le nombre de personnes qui semblaient être entassées dans le château. Elle alla donc chercher refuge dans son endroit habituel : le Bois Sacré. Elle s'assit en face de l'Arbre Cœur, sa tête s'inclina et ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle aimait le calme de la forêt, les seuls sons que l'on entendait étaient le bruissement des feuilles et le joyeux gazouillis des oiseaux. Caryssa comprenait pourquoi son père venait ici après une exécution, pour prier les dieux et nettoyer son épée. C'était suffisamment paisible pour que l'on puisse vider son esprit et trier ses pensées.

Caryssa venait toujours dans le Bois Sacré, pour s'assoir devant l'Arbre Cœur, quand elle était petite. Souvent elle y trouvait son père et ils s'asseyaient ensembles dans le silence des bois. Elle s'asseyait sur le sol et lui sur une pierre, elle s'appuyait contre ses jambes et il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors que tout deux réfléchissaient en silence. Parfois ils parlaient des problèmes de son père, elle lui donnait son opinion et il prenait ce qu'elle disait en considération. Sa mère plaisantait souvent en disant que Caryssa était plus la conseillère de son père que sa fille parfois et qu'elle était trop sage pour quelqu'un de si jeune.

Peut être qu'elle était trop sage pour son propre bien. Caryssa avait toujours eu un don pour savoir quand quelque chose allait changer, quand quelque chose se profilait à l'horizon. Ce n'était rien de surnaturel, elle n'était pas une voyante ou une sorcière, elle avait juste un bon instinct. Par exemple, la visite du Roi à Winterfell annonçait un changement qu'elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier. Son père n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la proposition du Roi de devenir la Main du Roi et il quitterait Winterfell. C'était un changement que Caryssa ne voulait pas. Ils étaient du Nord, leur sang était différent de celui des gens du Sud, ils étaient différent, et Caryssa savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas protéger son père s'il était dans le Sud. Elle ne pourrait pas accourir suffisamment vite pour le protéger.

Elle secoua la tête à ces pensées. Son père était Lord Eddard Stark, Seigneur de Winterfell et Gouverneur du Nord, il avait mis un roi sur le trône et stoppé des rebellions, il pouvait s'occuper de lui-même, même si son instinct lui disait que parfois cela pouvait ne pas être suffisant.

Caryssa était certaine que tout le monde serait trop occupé ou accaparé par le festin de ce soir pour venir la déranger ici mais elle priait quand même pour quelques moments de paix. Mais ses prières restèrent sans réponse. Elle entendit le craquement des brindilles et tourna la tête pour voir que Jaime Lannister se tenait derrière elle, appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre, mais plus dans son armure dorée et blanche. Caryssa supposait qu'il aurait l'air bien moins intimidant comme cela qu'avec son armure, mais Caryssa elle-même ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle se sentait intimidée par sa présence. C'était plus un désir auquel elle ne cèderait pas. Un Lannister n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui elle, en tant que Stark, voulait s'impliquer.

Bien qu'un loup ne soit pas effrayé par un lion, les deux étant des prédateurs, un loup avait la sagesse de ne pas s'aventurer trop près d'un lion, de peur de s'écharper l'un l'autre.

« Pour quoi priez-vous, Lady Stark, en une si belle occasion ? » demanda t'il, profitant de son moment de surprise, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne en coulant un masque d'indifférence sur son visage.

« En une telle occasion, je prie pour avoir la patiente de gérer une attention non désirée des lions Lannister, Ser Jaime. Les dieux ont visiblement les yeux portés ailleurs aujourd'hui. » répliqua Caryssa, lui souriant brièvement d'un sourire sarcastique pour aller avec son bon mot.

« La Dame de Glace a de l'esprit. Quelle bonne surprise, » Caryssa le regarda avec un air de reproche, avant de se retourner pour faire de nouveau face à l'Arbre Cœur, choisissant de l'ignorer. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains pâles, se demandant comment elles pouvaient toujours être lisses et douces malgré les froides températures avec lesquelles elle avait grandi, et espéra qu'il allait simplement partir comme sa présence la perturbait. N'y avait-il plus aucun lieu sacré ? Elle avait été certaine qu'aucun des Sudistes ne viendraient dans le lieu des Anciens Dieux. « Vous ai-je offensée, ma Dame ? J'espère que vous accepterez mes plus humbles excuses. »

« Je suis navrée de dire que je ne prête pas attention aux mots mielleux d'un bel homme, Ser. » Caryssa se remit sur ses pieds, enlevant les feuilles et la boue du bas de ses jupes, et se tourna pour lui faire face. « Et une excuse n'est humble uniquement quand la personne qui la présente la pense réellement et ne l'utilise pas pour déguiser sa suffisance et son arrogance. »

« Vos mots me blessent, Lady Stark. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel cynisme ? » questionna Jaime, avançant vers elle, et Caryssa combattit son impulsion de reculer comme un animal acculé. Elle vit l'amusement dans ses yeux verts, yeux qui n'étaient pas, remarqua t'elle, aussi froids que ceux de sa sœur. Il appréciait tout cela.

« Rien, Ser, à part d'être un Lannister. J'ai été prévenue qu'il n'était pas avisé pour une lady de jouer avec les lions. » répondit Caryssa, devant maintenant lever la tête pour continuer de le regarder dans les yeux comme il s'était placé juste devant elle. Son sens de la bienséance et de la décence, ainsi que sa méfiance des hommes, lui disaient qu'elle devrait reculer, partir avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour compromettre son honneur, mais l'arrogance dans ses yeux et sa propre obstination bloquèrent ses pieds exactement où elle se trouvait.

« Ou pour un chevalier de jouer avec les loups, mais vous ne me paressez pas être le genre de lady qui s'en tienne aux règles, Lady Stark. »

Caryssa avança d'un pas confiant, éliminant une large portion de l'espace entre eux et surprenant le lion par son audace. Elle s'était surprise elle-même, s'autorisant à être dans une position aussi intimiste avec un inconnu qui n'était ni son mari ni même son fiancé, mais elle continua tout de même.

« D'après mon expérience, Ser Jaime, les règles sont plus comme des instructions générales dans un jeu. » dit Caryssa, lui souriant, et il cligna des yeux de surprise à la différence entre la froide et impassible expression, qu'elle arborait avant, et le sourire rayonnant qu'elle avait maintenant sur le visage. Cela la rendait encore plus agréable à regarder, si c'était possible. « Dans tous les cas, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir invité à jouer. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Caryssa laissa le chevalier doré en face de l'Arbre Cœur, un sourire satisfait jouant sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait été face à face avec le lion d'or et s'en allait sans une égratignure, c'était une victoire dont elle pouvait être fière.

* * *

Après son bref entretient avec Jaime Lannister, Caryssa se dirigea vers la chambre de Sansa, sachant que sa jeune sœur voudrait choisir la robe qu'elle porterait et comment elle allait se coiffer, et qu'elle ne serait donc pas dérangée par l'arrivée de sa sœur. Caryssa insistait sur le fait qu'elle était parfaitement capable de s'habiller seule mais, quand il s'agissait de festins, de princes et de robes, Sansa n'était pas une de celles avec qui on pouvait argumenter.

C'était donc là que Caryssa se trouvait, allongée sur le lit de sa sœur, regardant sa mère tresser les beaux cheveux roux de Sansa. Sansa portait une des ses créations, une jolie robe bleue, et sa mère lui tressait ses cheveux dans un style sudiste élaboré en l'honneur de leurs invités.

« Est-ce que vous croyez que Joffrey va m'aimer ? Et s'il me trouve laide ? » questionna Sansa, et Caryssa dû résister à l'envie de rouler des yeux. Pour sa sœur, rien n'importait plus que l'approbation du prince et de toute la famille royale. Ça ennuyait assez Caryssa, qui pensait qu'aucune opinion ou approbation n'importait sinon celle de son sang. « Famille, Devoir, Honneur » était la devise de la maison Tully, la famille de sa mère, et Caryssa prenait cela au sérieux. La famille en premier, le devoir en second et l'honneur en troisième.

« Alors il serait le prince le plus stupide qui ait jamais vécu. » dit Catelyn à sa fille, et Caryssa hocha la tête.

« Et un idiot aveugle par dessus le marché. » ajouta Caryssa, s'asseyant et regardant sa sœur alors que la jeune fille fixait son reflet dans le miroir dans sa main.

« Il est si beau. Quand nous marierons nous ? Bientôt ? Ou devons nous attendre ? » demanda Sansa, et Caryssa fronça les sourcils. Sansa était amoureuse de l'idée de l'amour, d'épouser un prince et de porter ses enfants. Elle ne semblait pas en comprendre la réalité. Joffrey pouvait être quelqu'un de cruel, une petite brute démoniaque sous l'apparence gentille et charmante, et Sansa ne le saurait pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Chut maintenant. Ton père n'a même pas encore dit oui. » lui rappela leur mère, continuant de tresser les soyeuses mèches rousses des cheveux de sa fille.

« Pourquoi dirait-il non ? Il serait le deuxième homme le plus puissant du royaume. » répliqua Sansa, et Caryssa secoua la tête à l'attention de sa petite louve.

« Père devrait quitter Winterfell, quitter Mère, tout comme toi. L'hiver vient, petite louve, et quand l'hiver vient, que font les loups ? » demanda Caryssa, se levant et se plaçant devant sa sœur. Sansa soupira et fixa sa sœur obstinément, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit qu'elle attendait une réponse.

« Les loups restent dans la tanière et se protègent les uns les autres, mais, Caryssa, je serais Reine un jour. » dit Sansa, avant de se tourner pour regarder sa mère avec de grands yeux suppliants. « S'il te plait, fait que Père dise oui ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait ! C'est la seule chose que je veuille depuis toujours. »

« Mettons cette discussion de côté pour le moment. Quelle robe prévois-tu de porter pour le festin, Ryssa ? » demanda Catelyn à son aînée, la jeune femme sourit au rapide changement de sujet de sa mère et décida de l'aider.

« Je pensais à la grise que je portais au dernier anniversaire de Robb. Elle est assez jolie. » répondit Ryssa, haussant ses épaules avec indifférence. Elle ne se souciait pas des festins. Elle était trop comme son père. Ils se sentait tous les deux comme des ours dans un piège pour ce qui concernait les festins, cependant Caryssa aimait danser donc elle essayait souvent de manquer la première partie, d'arriver juste au moment de la danse et partait tout aussi rapidement. Mais ce ne serait pas le cas avec ce festin, elle serait obligée de rester aussi longtemps que possible puisqu'il s'agissait d'un festin pour le Roi.

« En fait, j'ai une robe faite pour toi pour cette occasion spéciale. Sansa a aidé. C'est dans le style du Sud, en l'honneur de nos invités. » dit sa mère, finissant la dernière tresse de Sansa et quittant la pièce pour aller chercher la robe.

Caryssa regarda Sansa avec curiosité et celle-ci feignit l'innocence, ce qui fit rire sa sœur. Ryssa se rassit sur le lit et attendit que sa mère revienne, essayant de persuader sa sœur de lui donner plus de détails sur la robe dont elle ne savait presque rien. Sansa refusa de coopérer cependant, disant que c'était une surprise, et Ryssa devint juste plus frustrée et nerveuse.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé les surprises, spécialement quand elles étaient mauvaises. Et elles l'étaient souvent.

Celle-ci s'avéra être une des rares merveilleuses surprises.

Sa mère revint dans la pièce, une robe de coton bleue pâle – avec un voile de soie par dessus pour que ce soit beau mais chaud pour les températures du Nord – dans les bras. Elle n'avait pas de manches mais Caryssa était habituée à l'air froid du Nord et elle serait à l'intérieur la majeure partie de la soirée de toute façon. Caryssa prit la robe des bras de sa mère et la regarda de plus près. Il y avait des broderies argentées sur le corsage qui ajoutaient à la beauté de la robe. C'était définitivement la plus belle robe que Caryssa possédait.

« Elle est magnifique. Merci à vous deux. » dit Caryssa, avant de disparaitre derrière le paravent de la chambre de Sansa et de se déshabiller.

Elle se glissa dans sa nouvelle robe, lissant la jupe et appréciant la sensation de la soie sous ses mains. La plupart de ses robes étaient faites d'épais coton ou de laine, à cause de la température, donc la soie était quelque chose de rare pour elle. Elle se sentait entièrement comme la Beauté du Nord dans la robe qu'elle portait à présent. Elle sortit de derrière le paravent et tourna le dos à sa mère qui avança promptement pour nouer les lacets dans son dos.

Quand Caryssa se retourna, après avoir placé le pendentif de son collier par-dessus le corsage de sa robe, sa mère et sa sœur s'extasièrent devant son apparente beauté et la forcèrent ensuite à s'assoir dans le siège, que Sansa avait rapidement libéré, pour pouvoir la coiffer. Elles entortillèrent et tirèrent ses cheveux dans leurs mains, faisant deux tresses de chaque côté de sa tête, puis les relièrent en une tresse plus large qui descendait dans son dos, laissant tout de même une bonne partie de ses cheveux cascader dans son dos en vagues sombres.

Lorsque sa mère et sa sœur eurent fini, Caryssa se remit sur ses pieds.

« C'est vraiment une très belle robe, Mère, mais j'avais tant de robe convenables pour un festin avec le Roi, donc, quelle est la vraie raison derrière ce cadeau ? » demanda Caryssa, arquant un sourcil et défiant sa mère de ne pas dire la vérité. Sa mère soupira et sa sœur roula des yeux au défi présent dans ceux de Caryssa.

« Ton père a réfléchi à des prétendants convenables pour ta main, depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Je pense que le Roi aidera ton père à prendre une décision ce soir. » dit Catelyn à sa fille de la voix la plus douce qu'elle pouvait, sachant que sa fille ne prendrait pas bien d'avoir été gardée dans l'ignorance tout ce temps.

Sansa regarda attentivement sa sœur, s'attendant à une forte réaction. S'il y avait une chose que Caryssa Stark détestait, c'était les secrets, ou être écartée des affaires qui la concernaient. Elle était la plus âgée, elle méritait d'être dans la confidence, c'était son droit. De plus, c'était directement connecté à sa sœur donc elle était sûre qu'elle serait en colère.

« Qui sont les prétendants qu'ils considèrent ? » demanda Caryssa, ses yeux fixant les jupes de sa robe. Sa voix était calme mais toujours aussi forte que d'habitude.

« Ils ont réduit la liste à un petit nombre, parmi eux Ser Loras Tyrrell et Ser Jaime Lannister. »

« Jaime Lannister a prononcé des vœux. Il ne peut pas prendre une femme. » nia Caryssa, et elle regarda sa mère avec colère pour ne pas être venue le lui dire quand il était devenu évident que son père ne le ferait pas. Elle n'était plus une enfant et même quand elle était considérée comme une enfant, elle avait été mise au courant de beaucoup d'informations sensibles parce qu'elle était digne de confiance et sage pour son jeune âge.

« Le Roi envisage de le libérer de ses vœux. Il pense que ça relâcherait les tensions qu'il y a eu entre les maisons Stark et Lannister pendant des années. » expliqua Catelyn, réalisant immédiatement que ces mots n'étaient pas ceux que sa fille voulait entendre quand la jeune femme laissa échapper un grognement de frustration, sonnant vraiment comme un loup de sa maison.

« Tu devrais être heureuse, ma sœur, Ser Loras et Ser Jaime sont tous les deux très beaux. Si tu épouses Ser Jaime, nous pourrons toutes les deux avoir de beaux bébés blonds. » dit Sansa, et le visage de Caryssa se tourna vers sa sœur, fixant la petite romantique d'un air sombre. Sansa ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi sa sœur n'était pas heureuse de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Si Ser Jaime était libéré de ses vœux et qu'ils se mariaient, Caryssa serait Lady Lannister de Castral Roc un jour.

Caryssa en eut soudainement assez de la tentative d'apaisement et s'échappa tant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se rua vers sa chambre, essayant d'éviter d'être vue par qui que ce soit. Le festin était dans moins d'une heure et si quelqu'un la voyait maintenant elle devrait y aller immédiatement, et pas au milieu comme elle le souhaitait.

Donc elle se faufila dans les couloirs avant de réussir à entrer dans sa chambre, où elle ramassa le livre sur les soins que Mestre Luwin lui avait prêté, essayant de son mieux de ne pas penser à la trahison de son père envers elle. Caryssa et son père avaient une stricte politique de non secrets. Elle n'avait jamais eut de secret pour lui de toute sa vie mais il en avait gardé un depuis des semaines. Elle était blessée mais elle savait qu'elle devrait mettre ses sentiments de côté quand elle entrerait dans le grand hall. Le bon côté avec les festins, les banquets et la cour était que c'était comme une mascarade. Vous deviez juste porter le bon masque et personne ne pourrait voir à travers qui vous étiez réellement ou comment vous vous sentiez.

Environ deux heures plus tard, Caryssa mit son propre masque et fit le chemin jusqu'au grand hall, se redressant avant d'entrer. Elle mit en place un grand et beau sourire, et se dit que le lendemain elle demanderait à son père quand il avait eu l'intention de le lui dire. Mais pour ce soir, elle jouerait la joyeuse fille qui ne savait rien de ses imminentes fiançailles. Elle danserait, elle boirait, elle chanterait si le Roi le demandait, oublierait la petite trahison de son père et profiterait du reste du festin.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Salut les gens,  
Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé, laissez moi savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je sais que ça va un peu lentement pour l'instant mais les premiers chapitres ne font que mettre en place les évènements pour la suite de l'histoire. C'est vers les chapitres 7 ou 8 que les choses vont aller un peu plus vite.

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews.

Votre soutient est très important pour moi, donc j'espère que c'est assez pour vous garder intéressé.

Spoilers pour le prochain chapitre (rien de trop gros) :  
_Jaime et Tyrion parlent de Caryssa et la louve danse avec le lion._

Merci d'avoir lu,

SophStratt

**Note de la traductrice :**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, personnellement j'adore la répartie de Caryssa !

J'ai déjà traduis le chapitre 5 (j'ai d'ailleurs adoré le traduire ^^) et il est actuellement en attente de correction. Si tout va bien je devrais pouvoir le poster d'ici dimanche prochain. Par contre c'est pour l'instant le dernier chapitre que l'auteur a publié. Donc pour la suite il faudra attendre un peu, j'essaierai de traduire les chapitres au fur et à mesure de leur sortie et de les poster dans un délai d'une semaine. La seule exception c'est si un chapitre sort entre le 18 et le 30 avril car j'aurai mes partiels du second semestre (donc je serai en mode révisions). En tout cas il me tarde d'avoir la suite !

Encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et à la semaine prochaine ^^


	5. La Lady danse

Salut tout le monde ! Je poste ce chapitre plus tôt que ce que je pensais ^^

Ma beta est trop forte : elle a corrigé ce chapitre alors qu'elle a une pharyngite + une otite et en plus on a les partiels qui approchent ! Aujourd'hui on a passé l'informatique et on a trop géré ! Donc merci crazy-Alienor =D

Sinon merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews, j'ai autant de review pour le chapitre 4 que pour les trois premiers réunis ! Ça me fait super plaisir ! Et à l'auteur aussi ^^

Comme j'ai oublié de le mettre à la fin du chapitre 4 voici le lien vers la tenue de festin de Caryssa (je vous jure si je pouvais je la lui volerais *_*) :

www ».polyvore. »com »/she_runs_with_wolves_lions/set?id=109351950

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de Game of Thrones appartiennent à G.R.R. Martin et à la chaine HBO. Et cette histoire appartient à SophStratt, je ne fais que la traduire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre ^^

* * *

**« Nous sommes des marionnettes, dansant sur les ficelles de ceux qui nous ont précédé et, un jour, nos propres enfants reprendront ces ficelles et danseront à notre place. » - George R.R. Martin**

**Chapitre Cinq – La Lady danse :**

**Winterfell**

Jaime Lannister l'avait cherché des yeux toute la soirée, de là où il se trouvait, appuyé contre le mur le plus éloigné du Roi. Le Roi lui avait parlé, après leur petit rendez-vous dans le Bois Sacré, lui disant qu'il était considéré par Ned Stark et lui-même pour épouser la louve.

Il y a encore deux ans, il aurait protesté à l'idée d'épouser une autre femme que sa sœur, bien qu'il aurait gardé le silence sur ce petit détail. Personne n'aurait pu rivaliser avec sa sœur mais, maintenant, l'idée du mariage était bien plus acceptable. Ce n'était pas comme s'il déshonorait sa sœur. Ils n'étaient plus engagés dans leur relation tabou, Cersei trouvait souvent son plaisir avec d'autres maintenant et il s'était aperçu que ça ne le dérangeait pas comme il pensait que cela le ferait.

Epouser la fille Stark pouvait signifier beaucoup d'amusement. La seule partie à laquelle il avait objecté était de ne plus faire parti de la Garde Royale mais il avait convaincu ce fou de Roi d'accepter de le laisser garder son poste, tout en épousant la jeune femme, si c'était là la décision finale. Son mariage rendrait son père heureux comme son fils pourrait devenir l'héritier de Castral Roc.

Ces yeux la cherchèrent de nouveau dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un gloussement à côté de lui. Ses yeux se baissèrent à contrecœur, sachant immédiatement à qui appartenait le gloussement. Son petit frère (dans tous les sens du terme) se tenait à côté de lui, avec un air bien trop au courant.

« Tu pourrais être plus discret, mon frère. » suggéra Tyrion, et Jaime roula des yeux.

« Je suis certain de ne pas savoir de quoi tu parles, mon frère. » dit Jaime, se détournant du visage suffisant de son frère.

« La fille Stark est décrite comme étant la plus belle chose dans le Nord, peut être même dans tout Westeros, avec une voix, lorsqu'elle chante, qui pourrait attirer même le plus honorable des hommes dans son lit » dit nonchalamment Tyrion, alors qu'il buvait son vin à petites gorgées et regardait le visage de son frère. « Cependant, j'ai aussi entendu qu'elle avait refusé tous les hommes qui avaient essayé de lui faire la cour. Apparemment, le dernier a essayé de la forcer et elle lui a elle-même coupé la main. »

« Je ne l'ai pas entendu chanter mais c'est une beauté, ça je ne peux pas le nier. Je ne sais pas pour ses capacités avec une lame mais elle a une langue bien aiguisée. Elle pourrait rivaliser avec la tienne, mon frère. » répondit Jaime, inspectant encore une fois la pièce à la recherche de la femme dont ils parlaient.

Puis les portes du hall s'ouvrirent et elle entra d'un pas nonchalant, la tête haute et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle portait une robe qui semblait appartenir au Sud, clairement quelque chose que sa mère avait fait en leur honneur. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une vision dans la soie bleue pâle et Jaime se retrouva immobilisé jusqu'à ce qu'un autre gloussement lui fasse détourner le regard, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps et ses yeux furent ramenés sur elle, comme ceux de tous les autres mâles de la pièce. Elle semblait heureuse de les avoir finalement rejoints mais son sourire était clairement un mensonge. Il avait vu le même sourire chez sa sœur. Il n'atteignait pas vraiment ses yeux, ce qui lui fit se demander pourquoi. Peut être qu'elle avait été mise au courant de leurs potentielles fiançailles et en été contrariée. Ou peut être qu'elle aimait aussi peu les festins que son père.

Puis il croisa son regard et su que ce n'était pas à propos du festin.

* * *

Caryssa s'avança dans le hall et, lorsqu'elle sentit des yeux sur elle, se tourna pour les trouver. Des yeux verts l'évaluèrent et, au lieu de ce sentiment de satisfaction qu'elle avait ressenti ce matin, elle se sentit comme le premier prix d'une enchère.

Malgré le fait qu'elle désirait toujours le lion d'or, ce soir elle ne pouvait supporter de le regarder, sachant que son flirt sans danger pouvait soudainement se transformer en une chaine de fer qui le lierait à lui pour la vie. Elle se détourna rapidement mais ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de sa sœur à la place. Cersei parvint à courber les lèvres à son intention mais Caryssa savait que c'était faux. La Reine ne l'aimait pas parce que Caryssa était la forme vivante du fantôme qui hantait son mariage. Ce n'était pas un secret que le cœur du Roi appartenait toujours à Lyanna Stark et que Cersei le détestait pour cela. Caryssa ne flancha pas devant son regard, et il semblait que Cersei ne le ferait pas non plus, jusqu'à ce que Catelyn ne lui fasse la conversation.

Caryssa se hâta vers la table où ses frères et sœurs étaient assis, voulant se distraire de ses pensées. Elle s'assit entre Robb et Théon et vola la chope de bière de Robb, la buvant d'une traite sans en laisser une goutte. Robb avait fait un bruit de protestation, puis avait vu les mains de sa sœur trembler alors qu'elle replaçait la chope devant lui. Les mains de Caryssa ne tremblaient jamais, à moins qu'elle soit en colère et, malgré son tempérament furieux, elle ne se mettait pas souvent en colère. Ce qui signifiait que quelque chose allait terriblement mal.

« Amenez à ma sœur une coupe de vin ! » commanda Robb à une servante, et un verre fut immédiatement placé en face d'elle. Caryssa le vida immédiatement, resserrant sa prise sur le verre quand elle s'aperçue que sa main tremblait. « Vas-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Que les dieux me donnent la force » murmura Caryssa, avant de regarder son frère et Robb vit immédiatement la colère dans ses yeux. Il avait vu juste. « Père a fait des plans avec le Roi pour me marier à… Jaime Lannister ou Loras Tyrell. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui est le pire mes prétendants potentiels où Père qui me cache des secrets. »

« Il fait seulement ce qui est bien pour toi et pour la famille. Tu ne devrais pas autant t'inquiéter, ma sœur. Je doute que tu épouses le Régicide. Père le déteste. »

« Peut être que tu as raison mais ça ne me fait pas me sentir mieux pour autant » dit Caryssa, dérobant la chope de bière de Théon et la vidant avant qu'il ne puisse la récupérer. Elle se mit ensuite sur ses pieds et tendit la main à son frère. « Viens danser avec moi, mon frère. Cela devrait m'aider à oublier le bazar que va bientôt devenir ma vie. »

Robb roula des yeux mais prit sa main et la mena au seul espace vide du grand hall. La musique commença, comme les musiciens voyaient Caryssa s'avancer sur le sol, et cela apporta un sourire à ses lèvres. Robb pris sa sœur dans ses bras puis ils dansèrent, volant presque sur le sol au rythme de la musique. Robb était juste heureux que sa sœur soit maintenant en train de rire, au lieu d'être en colère.

Quand leur danse fut finie, Caryssa fut pratiquement passée de bras en bras, dansant avec à peu près tous ceux qui demandait. Elle dansa même avec Théon, mais ça ne pouvait être qu'à cause du mélange de bière et de vin qu'elle avait consommé. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas, alors qu'elle dansait avec sa sœur Arya, à être soudain attirée dans les bras puissants de Ser Jaime Lannister. Il lui sourit narquoisement, comme il la menait autour de la pièce, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le repousse et retourne danser avec sa sœur mais elle lui sourit, même si c'était un sourire sans joie, un sourire amer, et continua de danser, même si elle essaya de s'échapper quand une musique plus lente commença mais Jaime la retint.

« Vous êtes magnifique, ma Dame. » dit Ser Jaime, et Caryssa roula des yeux, obligée de retenir les mots qui lui venaient alors qu'il la faisait pivoter en un cercle avant de la reprendre dans ses bras.

« Oh épargnez-moi vos flatteries, Ser. » répliqua sèchement Caryssa, et Jaime lui fit un sourire narquois.

« J'en déduis que vous êtes au courant pour notre possible mariage. J'essaierai de maintenir à distance la douleur du rejet jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez pourquoi vous objectait tant à l'idée. »

« J'objecte à l'idée parce que les loups et les lions n'ont rien à faire ensemble et que je n'appartiens pas au Sud. Le Nord est l'endroit auquel j'appartiens, surtout maintenant. »

« 'L'hiver vient.' Vous les Stark êtes une bande de paranoïaques, pas vrai ? » demanda Jaime, et Caryssa lui rit au visage mais il put affirmer que c'était un rire de moqueries, pas d'amusement.

« Je ne veux pas être impolie, Ser, mais vous les Sudistes passez trop de temps à donner votre attention aux tournois, aux festins et à la cour. Vous ne sentez pas et ne voyez pas ce que nous sentons et voyons ici, dans le Nord. Les vents deviennent plus rudes chaque année, l'air plus froid, et nos mois de chaleur se raccourcissent. L'hiver vient, et le Nord sera préparé pendant que le reste d'entre vous gèlera et se plaindra de son manque d'attention. » dit Caryssa, sa voix basse et sombre mais son sourire détendu et suffisant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit que ses mots n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté sur son partenaire de danse.

En fait, il la regardait avec un air amusé, légèrement surpris, et il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ses yeux sur laquelle Caryssa ne voulait pas s'attarder par peur de réponses qu'elle n'était pas prête à entendre. Son sourire stupide, cependant, la fit se renfrogner. Elle voulait qu'il prenne ses mots à cœur, qu'il s'offense et, peut-être même, qu'il la menace. Elle voulait l'éloigner d'elle afin qu'il se précipite vers le Roi Robert et son père pour se retirer de la course pour sa main.

« Je pense que je pourrais aimer être marié à une femme avec une langue si aiguisée, » sourit Jaime, et Caryssa se retrouva à sourire malgré elle, ce que l'homme aux cheveux d'or surprit alors qu'il la contemplait pendant qu'ils dansaient. « Ah, la Lady sourit ! Ma mission est achevée. »

« Quoi ? » questionna Caryssa, et Jaime vit la confusion dans ses yeux bleus, bien que ses lèvres soient toujours incurvées en un sourire.

« Quand vous êtes entrée, ma Dame, votre sourire n'était pas réel. Probablement parce que vous aviez découvert la possibilité de nos futurs vœux. Donc j'ai décidé que ce serait ma mission de faire sourire la Dame de Glace ce soir, et, ma Dame, cela fut plus facile que je ne le pensais. » la taquina Jaime, elle étrécit les yeux à son attention, avant d'apercevoir un visage familier derrière, de l'autre côté de la pièce, et un sourire plus grand s'épanoui sur son visage. Elle poussa les bras de Jaime loin d'elle, le laissant au milieu des autres danseurs, la regardant se précipiter pour enlacer un autre homme.

Caryssa ignora son père, poussa pratiquement Robb hors de son chemin, et passa ses bras autour de son oncle, le serrant fermement alors qu'il riait à son enthousiasme.

« Oncle Benjen ! » s'exclama t'elle, se reculant légèrement pour voir son visage. Il avait plus de ride que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il y a environ deux ans.

« Caryssa, ma chérie, tu es plus belle à chaque fois que je te vois. » répondit son oncle, souriant jusqu'aux deux oreilles, comme sa nièce l'enlaçait de nouveau et plantait un baiser sur sa joue. Elle le relâcha après un moment, et se mit à côté de Robb, son bras se mettant immédiatement autour de sa taille. Caryssa vit les yeux de son père pétiller à leur vue. Il était toujours heureux que ses deux aînés aient formés un lien si étroit. Il savait que cela signifiait qu'ils veilleraient toujours l'un sur l'autre.

« Je pense que ta vue n'est plus aussi aiguisée qu'avant, mon oncle. Je n'ai pas changé depuis que nous nous sommes vus. » rigola Caryssa, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Mes yeux ne me trompent pas, ma nièce. Ta tante était pareille. Alors qu'elle grandissait, elle ne devenait que plus belle. » répondit Benjen, ses yeux se remplissant d'une sorte de tristesse. C'était le même air qu'il y avait eu dans les yeux du Roi ce matin, quand il avait regardé son visage pour la première fois lors de leur présentation. Cette douleur vive toujours évidente après toutes ces années.

Ryssa s'aperçu que son père avait l'air de s'apprêter à lui parler donc elle se sortit de l'étreinte de son frère et tourna sur ses talons rapidement. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir contenir son tempérament à ce moment, s'il lui parlait de ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Donc elle décida de se diriger vers ses deux jeunes frères, qui semblaient tous deux sur le point de s'endormir.

Cependant, au lieu de l'échappée rapide qu'elle avait voulue, elle se retrouva fixant le menton d'un lion d'or. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais les yeux de celui-ci se trouvaient sur l'homme derrière elle. Son père l'avait suivie, et maintenant elle était coincée entre les deux, sans espoir de s'échapper.

« Excusez-moi, Ser. » dit Ryssa, espérant que Jaime bougerait, mais elle fut promptement ignorée.

« J'ai entendu dire que l'on pourrait être voisins bientôt. J'espère que c'est vrai. » dit Jaime, Caryssa soupira et attendit que l'étalage masculin se termine.

« Oui, le Roi m'a honoré de son offre. » répondit Ned, faisant reculer sa fille en la tenant par la hanche. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec la proximité de sa fille et du Régicide. Ils n'étaient pas encore mariés et elle était toujours sa fille.

« J'ai aussi entendu dire que je pourrais épouser votre charmante fille ici présente. » dit Jaime, reconnaissant finalement sa présence. Elle lui fit un sourire froid en réponse et s'apprêta à passer à côté de lui mais il fit simplement un pas de côté et s'assura qu'elle soit bien coincée. Caryssa soupira de frustration et regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un leur prêtait assez d'attention pour venir la sauver mais la seule personne qui regardait était Tyrion Lannister et il semblait beaucoup trop apprécier la situation.

Elle lança au Lutin un regard noir et il se contenta de rigoler dans son gobelet de vin, secouant la tête à son attention.

« C'est vrai aussi. Le Roi et moi avons discuté de prétendants dans la capitale. »

« Je suis sûre que nous aurons un tournoi pour célébrer votre nouveau titre et mon mariage avec votre fille, si vous acceptez. Ce serait bien de vous voir de nouveau sur le champ de bataille. La compétition est devenue assez inintéressante. » répondit Ser Jaime, avec un irritant, mais beau, sourire sur son visage qui fit grincer des dents le père comme la fille. Jaime remarqua cela et son sourire devint plus prononcé. Caryssa était vraiment la fille de son père.

« Je ne combats pas dans les tournois. » déclara Ned, au grand amusement de Jaime.

« Non ? Un peu trop vieux pour ça ? » nargua t'il l'homme plus âgé, qui se contenta de rire en retour, laissant couler le commentaire.

« Je ne combats pas dans les tournois parce que, lorsque je combats un homme pour de vrai, je ne veux pas qu'il sache ce que je sais faire. » dit son père, et Caryssa dut retenir son rire à la très subtile menace dans ses mots. Ça n'apporterait rien de bien de menacer un Lannister, mais son père savait cela.

« Bien dit. » Le lion Lannister lui sourit et Caryssa décida qu'elle en avait finalement assez.

« Maintenant que vous avez tous deux fini de gâcher de précieux moments de ma vie, je devrais mettre Bran et Rickon au lit avant qu'ils ne s'endorment dans leur siège, » dit Caryssa, haussant légèrement sa voix pour réellement capter leur attention. Jaime lui fit simplement un sourire narquois, comme il l'avait fait dans presque tous leurs tête-à-tête, et elle le regarda avec colère comme il montrait clairement qu'il n'avait aucune intention de s'écarter de son chemin. « Ecartez-vous, Ser Jaime, ou vous pouvez choisir qu'elle membre vous préférez perdre. »

« Elle est fougueuse, n'est-ce pas ? Ce pourrait être divertissant si nous nous marrions. » dit Jaime, avant de s'écarter de son chemin et de l'autoriser avec un geste théâtral à, finalement, partir.

Elle roula simplement des yeux, avant de partir, bien consciente que son père et Jaime la regardaient encore. Caryssa se dirigea rapidement vers ses petits frères, retenant son rire alors que Rickon piquait du nez puis relevait rapidement la tête. Elle passa son bras autour du coup de son plus jeune frère et il la regarda avec des yeux d'enfant endormis.

« Aller, mon louveteau, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit, » dit elle, le soulevant de son siège, l'installant sur sa hanche. Rickon enfouit immédiatement son visage dans ses cheveux, frottant son nez avant de s'endormir presque instantanément. Elle tendit ensuite sa main à Bran. « Toi aussi, petit loup. Tu viens. »

Bran n'essaya même pas de protester, sachant qu'il était fatigué et que sa sœur le savait aussi. Il prit simplement sa main et la laissa le conduire en dehors du hall, devant souvent s'arrêter comme sa sœur devait dire au revoir à des gens.

Finalement, Caryssa réussi à sortir avec les deux garçons et, sans surprise, Robb et Arya sur ses talons. Arya avait lancé de la nourriture à Sansa alors que le prince regardait, donc Robb avait été forcé de l'escorter jusqu'à sa chambre par leur mère.

« Sansa est un vrai bébé ! » grommela Arya, alors que Robb et Caryssa roulaient des yeux. Caryssa repositionna Rickon sur sa hanche, ignorant Robb quand il proposa de le prendre. Le petit louveteau était déjà endormi et Caryssa ne voulait pas risquer de le remuer et de le réveiller.

« Dit le bébé qui lance encore de la nourriture à sa sœur, » dit Caryssa, lançant à sa sœur un regard désapprobateur. « Les jeunes dames ne lancent pas de nourriture. »

« Tu me dis toujours que je suis bien comme je suis, donc pourquoi devrais-je agir comme une lady ? » demanda Arya, et Robb grogna, s'attirant un regard de colère de Caryssa pour son manque de soutient. Arya était si obstinée et têtue, comme elle, ce qui rendait plus difficile d'être sévère avec elle sans paraitre hypocrite.

« Parce que tu étais en présence de la royauté. Nous devons faire semblant, Arya. Même si nous te laissons courir partout comme une sauvageonne, ça ne signifie pas que nous pouvons te laisser faire ça devant le Roi et la Reine, » l'informa Caryssa, et Arya se vexa un peu, mais elle savait que sa sœur avait raison. « Tu n'aurais pas dû humilier Sansa comme ça devant le prince. Ils vont être fiancés, Arya, et elle essaie de faire bonne impression. »

« Elle agit toujours de manière si guindée et appropriée, comme si elle n'avait pas eu l'habitude de se joindre à nous dans nos farces à Théon. » grommela Arya, comme ils s'arrêtaient devant sa chambre. Bran s'appuyait lourdement contre Caryssa maintenant, dormant presque sur ses pieds, et Rickon bavait presque sur son épaule.

« Chaque personne est différente, Arya. Sansa veut être une Lady, tu veux être un chevalier et Caryssa veut être un mélange des deux. Aucune femme n'est semblable à une autre. » dit Robb, gagnant un sourire surpris de l'autre moitié de lui. Caryssa haussa un sourcil à son attention, avant de pousser Arya avec son pied.

« Tu comprends ce que ton, oh si sage, grand frère dit ? » demanda Caryssa, et après avoir reçu un acquiescement de sa sœur, elle la poussa de nouveau. « Bien. Maintenant va au lit. Je vérifierai que tu sois endormie quand je rentrerai du festin. »

Arya roula des yeux et marmonna un 'bonne nuit' à ses frères et sœurs, avant de pivoter et d'entrer dans sa chambre. Caryssa se tourna pour partir mais failli tomber à cause de la perte d'équilibre comme Bran s'était effectivement endormi contre elle, reposant tout son poids sur elle quand elle n'était pas prête à le supporter. Robb fut la seule chose qui l'empêcha de tomber, en la retenant.

Il ricana doucement, avant de soulever Bran dans ses bras, et le transporta dans le couloir vers la chambre du petit loup. Caryssa regarda ses frères partir, sachant qu'elle reverrait Robb au festin. Même si elle avait très envie de juste retourner dans sa chambre et se reposer de toute la danse qu'elle avait fait, elle savait qu'en tant qu'aînée, elle avait le devoir de rester au moins jusqu'à ce que sa mère et son père se soient retirés.

Sachant qu'elle ferait mieux d'en finir avec le festin, Caryssa tourna les talons et transporta un Rickon légèrement remuant jusqu'à sa chambre. Il était à moitié endormi quand elle réussi à le mettre au lit, avec Broussaille (Caryssa souhaitait presque ne pas l'avoir laissé choisir le nom du loup géant lui-même) se blottissant immédiatement contre lui, mais il était assez éveillé pour se plaindre d'avoir trop chaud sous ses fourrures avec tous ses vêtements.

Caryssa roula des yeux alors qu'il levait simplement ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et attendait qu'elle enlève sa tunique pour lui. Elle dénoua doucement les lacets, rendant la tunique assez large pour lui permettre de la passer par-dessus sa tête, le laissant avec sa chemise et ses culottes. Elle le recouvrit avec ses fourrures et plaça un doux baiser sur son front avant de se tourner pour partir.

« Ryssa, tu me chantes une berceuse s'il te plait ? » gémit Rickon, et Caryssa se rassit à côté de lui, lui souriant gentiment, passant ses doigts dans ses doux cheveux sombres.

« Laquelle tu aimerais, louveteau ? » demanda t'elle, son cœur se réchauffant alors que son petit frère se pelotonnait contre elle et baillait. Bien qu'aillant refusé de nombreux prétendants, Caryssa avait rêvé d'avoir ses propres enfants depuis qu'elle avait fleuri pour la première fois à treize ans. Elle aimait ses jeunes frères et sœur si tendrement, voyait à quel point ses parents aimaient leurs enfants et elle savait qu'elle voulait avoir ça un jour. Elle ne voulait juste pas que ce soit la seule chose qu'elle fasse de sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas être une épouse, une mère et rien d'autre comme tant d'autres femmes. Elle voulait plus, elle ne savait juste pas quoi.

« La chanson du sommeil. »

« Bien sûr. Alors, » dit Caryssa, s'éclaircissant la gorge, avant de commencer à chanter.

_« Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby,  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay,  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow,  
Bless you with love for the road that you go,_

_May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune,  
With diamonds and pearls at your hand and your feet,  
And may you need never to banish misfortune,  
May you find kindness in all that you meet,_

_May there always be angels to watch over you,  
To guide you each step of the way,  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm,  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay,_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness,  
Be loved in return to the end of your days,  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you,  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay,_

_May there always be angels to watch over you,  
To guide you each step of the way,  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm,  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay,_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai lay._ _»_

Caryssa finit sa chanson et embrassa son frère, maintenant endormi, avant de se relever doucement pour éviter de le réveiller. Ses mouvements calmes et calculés furent presque vains quand elle se tourna et cria presque à la vue de Jaime Lannister appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre du petit Rickon. Caryssa réussit à mettre sa main sur sa bouche et à ravaler le cri, avant de le regarder avec colère, alors qu'il riait silencieusement.

La louve le poussa de son chemin, fermant la porte de la chambre de Rickon derrière elle, avant d'essayer de rapidement passer devant lui. Cependant, le lion avait d'autres idées et saisit son bras pour la forcer à le regarder.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous effrayer, ma Dame. Je suis désolé. » dit Jaime, et Caryssa le considéra pendant un moment, avant de lui sourire narquoisement.

« Menteur. Pour quelle autre raison vous cacheriez vous dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de mon frère ? » demanda t'elle, ignorant la façon dont la main du chevalier était descendue jusqu'à la sienne et la tenait au lieu de son avant-bras. Malgré son irritation envers lui et sa colère à propos de leur possible mariage, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à comment sa main chaude autour de la sienne était agréable.

« Me cacher, ma Dame ? Je n'ai fait qu'entendre le faible son d'une belle mélodie par-dessus le bruit dans le hall et ai décidé d'enquêter. C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent… vous êtes réellement le Rossignol du Nord. » Caryssa sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans son estomac, une légère palpitation, mais quand elle réalisa que c'était dû aux mots du Lannister, elle écrasa la sensation rapidement. Elle ne se changerait pas en Sansa et ne fondrait pas pour un homme à cause de mots mielleux et d'une belle apparence.

« Merci, Ser Jaime. » dit elle, avec un léger sourire, avant de faire un geste dans la direction générale du hall. « Me raccompagneriez-vous au festin ? »

« Avec plaisir, ma Dame. » dit Jaime, portant sa petite et délicate main à ses lèvres. Caryssa se sentit rougir involontairement et se renfrogna intérieurement, avant d'autoriser un petit sourire à s'étirer sur son visage comme réponse à son action.

Jaime mit son bras autour du sien, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres qui montrait qu'il avait vu la chaleur de ses joues, avant de l'escorter au festin, où elle se détacha immédiatement de lui et le quitta.

Caryssa maudit elle-même et Jaime Lannister pour le reste de la soirée, parce que même lorsqu'elle avait une conversation guindée, limitée et polie avec la Reine et sa mère, ses yeux bleus de Tully trouvait toujours ses orbes vertes de Lannister où qu'ils soient dans la pièce. Elle se maudit parce qu'elle était censée refuser toutes sortes de connexion avec lui maintenant qu'elle pouvait être liée à lui pour la vie, mais au lieu de cela elle était comme une enfant fixant, en admiration, un chevalier doré. Elle n'était pas mieux que sa petite sœur fixant son fiancé à l'autre bout de la table avec une vision de la vie en rose.

La femme du Nord croisa encore une fois son regard, après qu'elle se soit retirée de sa subtile guerre des mots avec la Reine Cersei, alors qu'elle était en pleine conversation avec Robb et Théon à propos de la 'chance' du kraken avec les femmes. Il la regardait pendant qu'il était assis avec son frère, se parlant calmement, et parfois le regard de Tyrion volait vers elle donc elle savait qu'ils étaient en train de parler d'elle. Caryssa ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi le lion semblait si intrigué par elle. Elle n'était pas plus spéciale que les autres femmes dans la pièce. A son opinion, il y avait des femmes bien plus belles qu'elle, comme la Reine ou sa petite Sansa, donc elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il ne regardait qu'elle.

Peut être que c'était ses mots dans le Bois Sacré, peut être que c'était sa langue acérée ou peut être que c'était parce qu'elle ne lui avait montré que peu d'intérêt comparé à l'adoration dont elle était sûre que les autres femmes le couvraient. Quoi que ce soit, elle n'était que peu désolée pour cela maintenant. Une petite partie de Caryssa se sentait assez émue que son attention ne soit qu'à elle et à personne d'autre. Cela la faisait se sentir un peu plus puissante de savoir qu'elle avait ce genre d'emprise sur un homme.

Cependant, son attention l'irritait également, comme elle découvrait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son frère et son idiot d'ami pendant qu'elle cherchait à comprendre pourquoi Ser Jaime la fixait, elle sortit donc de la conversation et du hall.

Caryssa erra dehors, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le dur bruit d'une épée contre un mannequin en paille. Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne qui serait dehors dans le froid à pratiquer ses capacités à l'épée au lieu de dedans buvant et mangeant. Elle croisa ses bras, essayant de repousser le froid, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la source du bruit, où elle trouva son autre frère, qui avait été absent toute la soirée, tranchant le sac de paille qui servait de mannequin d'entrainement.

« Qui est-ce que tu te représentes ? » demanda Caryssa, alors que Jon frappait de nouveau le mannequin. Il se retourna et la regarda, alors qu'elle grelotait de froid.

« Aussi belle que tu paraisses, tu as aussi l'air d'être sur le point de te changer en glaçon si tu restes dehors plus longtemps. » dit Jon, au lieu de répondre à sa question. Il attrapa sa cape qu'il avait enlevée pour son entrainement, et la drapa sur ses épaules alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Elle murmura un remerciement, saisissant sa main pour le garder à côté d'elle, l'autre serrant la cape autour d'elle.

« Je me représente Théon. C'est la seule personne que je déteste assez pour avoir envie de le transpercer avec mon épée. » plaisanta Caryssa, enfin à moitié, et Jon rit légèrement.

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu ne l'aimais pas. Robb l'aime comme un frère. »

« Je ne lui fait pas confiance. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et ne le ferais jamais. » Caryssa haussa les épaules, bien que ce soit presque indiscernable parce qu'elle grelotait encore. Jon secoua la tête, avant de saisir sa main, commençant à la ramener vers le hall.

« Tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur. Il fait trop froid dehors pour toi dans cette robe. » dit Jon, et Caryssa secoua la tête et bloqua ses jambes pour qu'il ne puisse pas la déplacer à moins de la soulever dans ses bras et de la porter à l'intérieur.

« Seulement si tu viens avec moi. Tu m'as manqué ce soir et tu es le seul de mes frères et sœurs avec lequel je n'ai pas dansé, donc tu dois rectifier cela, cher frère ! » dit Caryssa, sa voix douce mais exigeante. Une qui disait qu'elle n'accepterait pas d'être contredite et qu'il devrait juste faire ce qu'elle demandait sans se plaindre.

« Ta mère ne le permettra pas. Elle pense que ce serait une insulte pour la famille royale d'asseoir un bâtard parmi eux. » dit Jon, Caryssa put entendre la honte dans sa voix et un sentiment de dégoût et de déception monta en elle contre sa mère. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle faisait constamment se sentir terrible un garçon à propos de sa propre existence, à cause des erreurs de son mari.

« Tu ne seras pas assis, tu danseras, » le taquina Caryssa, et Jon roula des yeux, secouant la tête mais ne se pliant toujours pas à ses souhaits, donc elle essaya une autre tactique. « Tout le monde est trop soûl pour s'en soucier et, si Mère se met en colère, je m'en occuperai. S'il te plait Jon, ne m'oblige pas à te supplier. Ce n'est pas approprié pour une lady. »

Sa sœur lui sourit narquoisement et Jon roula des yeux et soupira, la laissant le conduire à l'intérieur, souriant à ses gloussements. Elle avait apparemment consommé du vin. C'étaient les seuls moments où elle gloussait. Sa sœur riait beaucoup, enfin avec sa famille, et ricanait mais ne gloussait jamais à moins d'avoir bu du vin.

Dès qu'ils furent dans le hall, les musiciens commencèrent à jouer et Jon se demanda comment ils faisaient pour toujours savoir quand sa sœur allait danser. Caryssa lui sourit et Jon soupira bruyamment de nouveau puis la pris dans ses bras, essayant de se rappeler les leçons de danse qu'elle leur avait donnée, à Robb et à lui.

Jon guida sa sœur autour de la piste de danse et essaya d'ignorer le regard brulant de Lady Stark. A chaque fois qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la table du Roi pour voir si Lady Stark lui donnait son regard désapprobateur et haineux, Caryssa le forçait à garder ses yeux sur elle en marchant sur ses orteils, ou en lui frappant le bras. Les gens regardant rigolaient et il secouait la tête à ses manières 'subtiles', et lui donnait de nouveau son attention.

Après deux danses, Caryssa finit par le libérer, mais le tira jusqu'à la table où Robb et Théon étaient assis, et lui commanda une chope à boire. Elle le fit s'assoir dans son siège vacant, l'embrassa sur le front puis s'assit sur sa gauche, buvant un verre de vin, sa main libre agrippant son bras pour le rassurer.

Jon passa le reste de la soirée à s'amuser, buvant et riant avec son frère et sa sœur, ce qui rendit ses frères, ses sœurs et son père heureux. Catelyn Stark, en revanche, n'appréciait pas que sa fille ait défié ses vœux et ait amené le garçon au festin, mais même si elle sermonnait Caryssa, la jeune femme ne le regretterait pas.

Caryssa sourit sincèrement le reste de la soirée, chose que Jaime remarqua. Elle souriait avec ses frères de chaque côté d'elle et avait l'air sincèrement heureuse, ce qui illuminait tout son visage d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez Cersei. Jaime savait que les deux femmes étaient différentes d'apparence d'un simple regard sur la fille Stark, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il avait réalisé que les deux femmes pour lesquelles il avait ou avait eu un intérêt romantique étaient totalement différentes en personnalité aussi.

Cersei était une beauté féroce, dorée et brillante comme le soleil. La beauté de Caryssa n'était pas moins magnifique, mais elle était plus sombre et plus douce comme la lune. Mais, remarqua-t-il, elles semblaient adopter l'opposé d'elles-mêmes. Cersei était souvent renfrognée, peu souriante, froide et ce qu'il avait observé de Caryssa était qu'elle était lumineuse, joyeuse et affectueuse (avec sa famille du moins). Il secoua la tête, maudissant l'air froid du Nord pour le faire penser comme un barde ou un chevalier fleuri.

Elles étaient toutes deux des femmes compliquées, néanmoins, et Caryssa le frustrait plus que tout. Elle n'était pas du tout comme Cersei, la seule femme qu'il avait connu intimement. Cersei n'était que passion, dure, rugueuse et très claire dans ses intentions. Caryssa était un mystère enveloppé dans une énigme recouverte par un puzzle. A un moment elle le fixait et celui d'après elle prétendait qu'il n'existait pas. C'était horripilant.

Caryssa sentit son regard sur elle à nouveau et cette fois elle se tourna pour lui adresser un regard, levant légèrement son verre vers lui avec un sourire, avant de se retourner vers ses frères et leur conversation. Ses actes laissèrent le lion encore plus confus à son propos et elle sourit de satisfaction.

Embrouiller Jaime Lannister allait être la mission de sa vie, si son père acceptait la proposition du Roi de les marier, et elle allait immensément apprécier.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Salut les gens,

Voilà le chapitre 5 et la scène du festin ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Donc s'il vous plait lisez et laisser moi savoir ce que vous en pensez, promis je ne me vexerai pas (ou vous ne le verrai pas si c'est le cas :P).

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et l'ont mise en favoris, votre soutient compte beaucoup pour moi et m'encourage à écrire, donc merci à tous.

SophStratt.

**Note de la traductrice :**

Et voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! J'ai vraiment adoré traduire ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé autant que moi !

Comme vous l'avez remarqué je n'ai pas traduit la berceuse, sinon il n'y aurait plus eu de rime et ça aurait fait moche et comme ça n'était pas essentiel à la compréhension de l'histoire…

Sinon à propos de la publication l'auteur a posté le chapitre 6, je l'ai traduit et envoyé à ma bêta donc il sera posté la semaine prochaine. L'auteur m'a dit qu'elle avait ralenti son rythme de publication parce que son ordinateur a planté et effacé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le disque dur, y compris cette histoire. Donc elle doit tout réécrire la pauvre !

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je traduirai pour l'auteur.

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 6 ! XO


	6. Loups brisés

Salut tout le monde ^^ Voilà le chapitre 6. L'auteur a publié le septième samedi soir (j'ai presque fini la traduction) et a dit qu'elle posterait un nouveau chapitre tous les samedi soirs. Donc j'essaierai de poster les traductions le samedi qui suit.

Merci à ma bêta crazy-Alienor pour sa correction

Et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé de reviews, suivent cette histoire, l'ont en favorite ou simplement ceux qui la lisent :D

Je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de Game of Thrones appartiennent à G.R.R. Martin et à la chaine HBO. Et cette histoire appartient à SophStratt, je ne fais que la traduire.

* * *

**« Parce que je ne pouvais m'arrêter pour la Mort  
Elle s'arrêta gentiment pour moi  
Il n'y avait que nous dans la calèche  
Et l'immortalité »  
- Emily Dickinson**

**Chapitre Six – Loups brisés :**

**Winterfell**

Caryssa s'éveilla avec les rayons du soleil, les yeux ensommeillés et une sourde douleur dans le crâne due à l'alcool qu'elle avait consommé la veille. Se souvenant qu'elle devait parler avec son père de ses potentielles fiançailles, elle s'habilla rapidement, revêtant une robe de laine d'un bleu sombre et ses bottes. Elle s'assura de tresser ses cheveux afin qu'ils ne retombent pas sur son visage et quitta rapidement la pièce.

Comme il était encore assez tôt, elle supposa que ses parents seraient encore dans leur chambre, elle se dirigea donc vers celle-ci, souriant poliment à tous les domestiques qu'elle croisait et marmonant quelques bonjour. Après une longue succession de salutations polies et de courtes conversations, elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents et un servant annonça sa présence. Elle attendit d'être introduite, les mains jointes et un air passif sur le visage.

« Faite la entrer, » dit la voix de son père, le servant lui ouvrit la porte et Caryssa la lui adressa un petit sourire qui s'évanouit dès que la porte fut fermée derrière elle. La pièce semblait plus sombre, plus petite que lorsqu'elle était juste une enfant, s'introduisant dans le lit de ses parents après qu'un cauchemar l'eut tirée du sommeil. « Dit ce que tu es venue dire Caryssa. Ne reste pas là en me laissant en suspense. »

« Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu me voir ? Si tu m'avais dit qu'il était temps de discuter de fiançailles, tu sais que j'aurais écouté, mais au lieu de cela tu as choisi d'en discuter avec le Roi dans mon dos, me traitant comme les autres hommes traiteraient leurs filles. »

« Ton père ne voulait pas te contrarier Caryssa. Il fait juste ce qu'il pense être bien, » dit sa mère, avant que son père n'ait pu dire un mot. « De plus, tu semblais assez bien t'entendre avec lui au festin hier soir. »

« Je m'entendais avec Théon Greyjoy hier soir, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai envi de l'épouser ! » répliqua sèchement Caryssa avant de prendre une profonde respiration pour se calmer et de marmonner une excuse. « Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Jaime Lannister ? »

« Si nous allons à Port-Réal, je ne pourrais pas être tout le temps avec toi avec mes devoirs en tant que Main du Roi, mais sous la protection du Roi, de moi-même et de Ser Jaime, il ne t'arrivera aucun mal. » expliqua son père, et Caryssa fronça les sourcils à ses mots, le désaccord visible sur son visage.

« Je ne suis plus une enfant. Je n'ai plus besoin d'un homme rodant autour de moi pour me protéger. »

« Ça m'aiderait à mieux dormir, Caryssa, de savoir que tu as la protection pas seulement de notre maison, mais aussi celle des maisons Baratheon et Lannister. J'ai besoin que tu comprennes que le monde est bien plus dangereux que tu ne le penses. J'ai essayé de te protéger du mieux que je pouvais du monde… mais Port-Réal c'est politique, meurtres, mystères, mensonges et secrets rassemblés en un lieu. J'essaie simplement de faire ce qui est bien pour toi. » Caryssa sentit sa résolution vaciller aux mots de son père. Peut être avait-elle été trop dure avec lui. Elle était juste en colère de la trahison initiale et au sujet de Jaime Lannister. Elle pouvait apprendre à aimer ou à tolérer le lion Lannister pour la tranquillité d'esprit de son père, mais cela serait-il suffisant ? Elle l'ignorait.

Il y avait encore du temps pour que son père change d'avis et même si elle ne pouvait reposer tous ses espoirs là-dessus, elle pouvait toujours prier les Dieux pour que les choses tournent en sa faveur. S'il y avait un moyen pour elle de rester à Winterfell avec Robb, Bran, Rickon et leur mère, alors elle le saisirait.

Sinon, elle ferait tout pour rendre son mariage à Ser Jaime au moins tolérable si elle ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments romantiques pour lui.

Elle trouverait un moyen de donner à sa vie une raison d'être vécue, tout en apaisant son père et en prenant un poids de plus sur ses épaules.

Elle trouverait un moyen pour que ça fonctionne.

* * *

Quelques jours après le festin et sa conversation avec son père, Caryssa était habillée avec l'une de ses robes d'équitation, ses longs et sombres cheveux rassemblés en une large tresse par-dessus son épaule, sa cape drapée sur ses épaules, ses bottes remontées jusqu'à ses genoux, et avançait vers son cheval sellé. Elle se joignait aux hommes pour la chasse. Caryssa adorait chasser, c'est pourquoi elle avait laissé Rhaenyra avec Arya et Nymeria et s'était rapidement préparée quand son père l'avait informée que le Roi avait demandé à ce qu'elle les accompagne, sachant qu'elle était une chasseuse compétente.

Les hommes du Sud la regardaient alors qu'elle vérifiait ses nouvelles flèches dans son carquois, les comptant pour être sûre qu'elle en avait une bonne quantité, et elle regarda son arme, essayant d'occulter leurs regards d'ignorants. Les femmes n'étaient pas supposées se joindre aux hommes pour la chasse mais Caryssa avait toujours insisté pour se joindre à ses frères quand ils avaient commencé à chasser avec son père. Elle avait déjà appris à se servir d'un arc à ce moment là et voulait rejoindre les hommes.

« La chasse n'est pas faite pour les femmes, ma Dame. » lui dit l'un des gardes du Sud, juste au moment où Robb et Oncle Benjen l'approchaient. Son père avait déjà monté son coursier, tout comme le Roi Robert, Ser Jaime et un mélange de gardes des maisons Baratheon, Stark et Lannister.

L'homme qui lui avait parlé lançait une pomme en l'air et Caryssa lui fit un sourire narquois avant de rapidement encocher une flèche à son arc et de la laisser filer dans sa direction. Le garde Lannister cria, pensant qu'elle avait tenté de le tuer, pour finalement s'apercevoir que sa pomme était empalée contre le mur des écuries par sa flèche.

« Joli coup ma Dame, mais la chasse est un sport souvent sanglant. Les femmes ne devraient pas voir une telle chose. » dit Ser Jaime alors qu'il faisait avancer son cheval dans sa direction.

Elle roula des yeux, une lueur sombre dans le regard alors qu'elle dévisageait son fiancé. Son père l'avait annoncé à sa famille au dîner de jour plus tôt, et Caryssa avait froncé les sourcils à son repas avant de quitter la salle avec Robb sur les talons. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, ni prononcé le moindre mot, mais son frère l'avait simplement prise dans ses bras. Elle savait que cela allait arriver mais elle avait espéré que son père change d'avis afin qu'elle n'ait pas à quitter le Nord et ses frères.

« Bien qu'il soit vrai que la plupart des femmes ne soient pas habituées à la vue de la mort, le sang est quelque chose que nous voyons régulièrement, Ser. De plus, je ne suis pas une femme ordinaire. Ici dans le Nord, nous sommes faites d'un bois plus dur que vos femmes du Sud, » Caryssa sourit narquoisement comme elle rangeait son arc et vérifiait que sa dague était bien rangée dans sa sacoche. Elle monta Snow et partagea un regard irrité avec son père qui était à côté du Roi, alors que les hommes commençaient à grommeler à propos de sa présence. « Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a un problème avec le fait que je vienne à la chasse ? Parce que je serais heureuse de vous laisser derrière et d'y aller seule. »

« Lady Caryssa se joindra à nous, c'est compris ? » tonna la voix du Roi, et les hommes redevinrent immédiatement silencieux de peur de mettre leur Roi en colère. Caryssa sourit et se dit que c'était, en cet instant, une chose très pratique que de ressembler autant à sa tante. Le Roi serait plus enclin à venir à son aide contre l'obstination de ses hommes. « Régicide ! Tu protègeras Lady Caryssa aujourd'hui. »

« Avec plaisir, Votre Altesse » répondit Jaime, souriant narquoisement à la jeune femme avec une étrange satisfaction.

Caryssa soupira mais ne contesta pas la décision du Roi comme elle l'aurait fait si elle avait été celle de son père. Elle n'avait besoin de la protection d'aucun homme, elle avait appris à se protéger elle-même. Mais ce que le Roi voulait, il l'avait. Le lion Lannister la suivrait comme un faucon maintenant et elle devrait faire avec ses attentions.

« Aller messieurs, madame, allons tuer quelques sangliers ! » dit le Roi alors qu'il tournait son cheval en direction des portes, mais il tourna la tête vers eux et fit un geste en direction de Caryssa. « Lady Caryssa, venez, chevauchez à côté de moi. »

Caryssa plaqua un sourire sur son visage mais ses yeux voletèrent vers son frère. Elle chevauchait toujours à côté de Robb, à moins qu'elle ne soit énervée, et son frère lui lançait le même regard triste. C'étaient dans ces moments que Ned réalisait à quel point ses deux aînés seraient perdus l'un sans l'autre. Ils étaient tous deux de jeunes adultes mais à certains moments ils semblaient comme des enfants. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et Ned savait qu'il allait se détester de les avoir séparés.

Il avait accepté l'offre du Roi de devenir sa Main et il emmenait ses trois filles avec lui à Port-Réal. Caryssa épouserait Jaime Lannister, Sansa épouserait le prince Joffrey et Arya apprendrait les manières de la cour dans l'espoir que cela la transformerait en lady. Cela signifiait séparer les loups avant l'hiver mais il devrait gérer ça au moment venu.

Caryssa détourna les yeux de son frère et pris place à côté du Roi, ignorant le regard que lui lança le prince, un regard à la fois appréciateur et concupiscant. Le prince était un idiot. Sa sœur était bien plus belle qu'elle, et pourtant il était là à la regarder avec une faim familière dans ses yeux, une qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de voir dans les yeux des hommes. Caryssa savait qu'elle était belle, mais elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi c'était tout ce que les hommes voyaient. Il y avait bien plus de chose chez elle que sa beauté.

« Donc, ton père m'a dit qu'avant le Régicide tu avais refusé d'épouser de nombreux prétendants. Pourquoi cela, jeune fille ? » demanda le Roi Robert, et Caryssa sourit tout en gardant ses yeux fixés droit devant.

« La vérité, Votre Majesté, ou le mensonge que je raconte pour garder les gens contents ? » demanda Caryssa, et le Roi rit.

« La vérité, jeune fille. C'est un crime de mentir à ton Roi. »

« Très bien, mon Roi, » dit Caryssa, s'arrêtant pour réfléchir à comment formuler ses pensées. « Avant maintenant, je voyais le mariage comme une cage, me condamnant à une vie de misères. Je devrais quitter ma maison, tout ce que je connaissais et aimait, pour épouser un étranger qui ne pourrait pas m'aimer puisqu'il ne me connaitrait pas et qui me prendrait la liberté que mon père m'accordait. Je devrais abandonner mes propres hobbies, diriger une maison et porter des enfants. Quelle partie de cela vous semblerait attirant pour une jeune lady, Votre Majesté ? »

« C'est la manière dont fonctionne le monde, ma Dame. Ne voulez vous pas que l'on s'occupe de vous ? Ne voulez vous pas d'enfant ? » demanda le prince Joffrey, elle hocha la tête avant d'expliquer.

« Je veux des enfants, mon prince, comme n'importe quelle femme, mais quand j'étais plus jeune j'avais mes frères et sœurs à aider à élever. A mes yeux, j'ai déjà mes enfants et j'ai toujours utilisé l'excuse que ma famille avait besoin de moi et que c'était pour cela que je ne voulais pas partir, mais je suppose que c'est plutôt que j'avais besoin d'eux. Je ne voulais pas être le loup solitaire hors de sa meute quand l'hiver viendrait, » murmura Caryssa, son sourire devenant un peu mélancolique, avant qu'elle ne secoue sa tête pour chasser toutes pensées ou sentiments moroses. Elle se composa un nouveau sourire et regarda le prince. « Et vous mon prince, comment était-ce de grandir au Donjon Rouge ? »

Joffrey et le Roi la divertirent avec des histoires de Port-Réal et des histoires d'enfance, de batailles et de guerres. Le Roi la fit rire et Joffrey n'était que moyennement ennuyant ce matin. Il semblait être au meilleur de son comportement, ou aussi proche d'un bon comportement qu'il le pouvait, ce qui rendit plus facile pour elle la tâche d'écouter ses mensonges (les récits de ses victoires contre les autres jeunes hommes de la cour étaient clairement des mensonges car Caryssa l'avait vu se battre en duel avec Robb et il n'était pas très habile avec une épée).

Quand ils furent plus profondément enfoncés dans le Bois-aux-Loups, Caryssa s'excusa et laissa son cheval ralentir un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse tourner Snow vers la gauche et galope loin d'eux dans la forêt. Elle connaissait la forêt comme sa poche, savait où étaient les sangliers et où broutaient les plus gros cerfs, et elle savait comment les rabattre vers là où les autres chasseurs étaient. Elle avait toujours fait ça lors des sorties de chasse avec son père, ses frères, Jory et Théon, chevaucher seule et rabattre leurs proies, mais cette fois elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait son propre poursuivant. Elle tira sur les rênes, faisant ralentir Snow jusqu'à s'arrêter.

« Y a-t-il une raison pour que vous ayez quitté le rang, Lady Caryssa ? »

Elle tourna la tête au son de la voix du lion qui avait été chargé de la 'protéger' et cligna innocemment des yeux dans sa direction, ce dont il ne fut pas dupe.

« Peut être que je voulais voir qui me poursuivrait. Quelle agréable surprise, » taquina Caryssa, avant de continuer sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. « Je connais un point d'eau où les animaux se rendent pour boire, c'est là qu'ils sont à ce moment de la journée, et il s'avère que c'est légèrement plus au Nord que là où la caravane se dirige, donc j'allais… rabattre les animaux dans la bonne direction. »

« Et vous pensiez que vous accompliriez cela seule ? » demanda Jaime, et Caryssa arqua un sourcil alors que son cheval s'arrêtait juste à côté du sien.

« Je ne suis pas incapable, » déclara Caryssa avant de plisser les yeux en voyant la perplexité sur son visage. « J'espère que vous ne prévoyez pas d'essayer de me contrôler, Ser Jaime. Je vous épouse uniquement parce que je pense que cela permettra de protéger ma maison et parce que vous êtes la proposition la plus… attirante que j'ai reçue depuis que mon père à commencé à prendre les propositions de mariage sérieusement. »

« Donc vous avez seulement accepté grâce à ma belle apparence. Je suppose qu'elle devait bien me servir un jour, » Jaime lui sourit narquoisement et elle roula des yeux, exaspérée par son incapacité à prendre leur conversation au sérieux. « Et je ne prévoie pas de vous contrôler, Lady Stark. C'est plutôt attirant… ce feu en vous, ce défi. On ne fait pas de femme comme vous, ma Dame. »

Caryssa lui sourit, puis ce sourire devint narquois.

« Si c'était le cas, les hommes comme vous seraient très frustrés, » le taquina Caryssa avant de reconcentrer son esprit sur la chasse. « Maintenant, Jaime Lannister, à quel point votre cheval est-il rapide ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, Caryssa claqua sa langue et Snow parti au galop, sa cavalière la manœuvrant de façon experte entre les arbres. Elle entendit le bruit de sabots derrière elle, indiquant que Jaime la suivait, obéissant aux ordres du Roi. Caryssa trouva rapidement le point d'eau que les animaux fréquentaient, et sorti son arc et une unique flèche.

Les cerfs attendaient déjà avec attention, ayant entendu son approche, mais alors qu'elle avait ralenti Snow à un trot, ils devaient encore s'enfuir. Elle encocha sa flèche à la corde de son arc et la tendit. Elle aimait tirer à l'arc simplement parce que quand elle était comme ça, la corde tendue et sa flèche semblant presque prendre vie sous ses doigts, elle avait l'impression d'être dans son propre monde et il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'elle, son arme et sa proie.

C'était délicieux de se sentir comme si elle avait un endroit où elle pouvait être seule. Elle aimait sa famille tendrement mais elle n'avait jamais de moment toute seule. Si elle n'était pas avec sa mère à apprendre comment diriger une maison, elle était avec son père à discuter de comment diriger le Nord et d'autres choses importantes, ou avec Robb, Jon, Théon, Rodrick et Jory à s'entrainer, ou avec Sansa et Arya à un cours de couture, ou avec Bran pendant ses leçons, ou encore en train de s'occuper de Rickon. Elle n'avait jamais de moments de paix mais la plupart du temps elle s'en moquait. Mais depuis l'annonce de son imminent mariage, elle avait commencé à avoir terriblement envi de son temps seule. Bien que ce moment ne comptait probablement pas comme du temps seule alors que son fiancé était juste derrière, la regardant intensément.

Elle tira, manquant les animaux pour les faire détaler dans la bonne direction puis commença sa poursuite, le Régicide juste derrière elle. De temps en temps Caryssa devait faire ralentir Snow afin de réorienter les animaux dans la bonne direction mais elle finit par entendre les acclamations des hommes comme les premiers cerfs étaient abattus. Caryssa et Snow, avec Jaime et son propre cheval les suivant, arrivèrent dans une petite clairière où le Roi, le prince, son père, son frère, son oncle, Lord Tyrion et les hommes des différentes maisons se tenaient autour des corps des cerfs.

Caryssa repéra un grand cerf qui ne s'était pas encore enfui mais se dirigeait vers le Roi qui était descendu de cheval pour inspecter ses prises. Elle encocha rapidement une flèche et la relâcha, regardant alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'œil du cerf, le tuant instantanément.

Il tomba sur le sol juste aux pieds du Roi, ce dernier fixa l'animal avant de lever son regard vers la jeune femme toujours sur son cheval blanc, et il pensa immédiatement à sa Lyanna. Elle avait toujours voulu se joindre à lui et à ses frères lors de leur partie de chasse, mais ils ne le lui avaient jamais autorisé, c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles le Roi avait autant insisté sur la présence de la Dame.

Caryssa sourit devant sa prise, avant de ranger son arc. Son frère riait de la victoire dans ses yeux, tout comme Jory, son oncle et Théon, le Roi riait et son père rayonnait de fierté, Caryssa ne voyait pas comment ce moment aurait pu être mieux.

Elle ne le sut jamais.

Un cavalier surgit de la lisière des arbres, comme Caryssa un instant plus tôt, avec un air affolé sur le visage.

« Lord Stark ! Mon Seigneur ! J'apporte un message de Mestre Luwin, mon Seigneur ! C'est Lord Bran. Il est tombé d'une tour… » déclara le messager, mais le bruit d'un cheval au galop interrompit son discours.

Les hommes du Nord et du Sud regardèrent comme la seule femme de leur partie de chasse faisait demi-tour et galopait en direction de Winterfell, poussant son cheval blanc à aller aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Les autres Stark suivirent rapidement derrière, avec le Roi et Jaime Lannister dans leur sillage. Ils poursuivirent la jeune femme qui avait clairement oublié l'existence de la raison et de la logique, et dont toute les pensée étaient focalisées sur son frère qui pouvait être ou ne pas être mort.

Caryssa ignora les cavaliers derrière elle, ayant de l'avance sur eux et aucune envie de ralentir, et se trouva à franchir les portes de Winterfell en un instant. Elle ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint la cour du château, et descendit rapidement de son cheval, laissant la pauvre bête attendre qu'un garçon d'écurie s'occupe d'elle.

Elle couru à travers le château en direction des salles de soins, à l'extérieur desquelles le reste de sa famille attendait, visiblement non autorisé à entrer.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, essoufflée, mais réussissant tout de même à garder un semblant d'autorité. Elle voulait des réponses et elle allait les avoir.

Sa mère la regarda avec des larmes dans les yeux, un air désespérer dans les habituellement calmes yeux bleus qui envoya une décharge de peur dans le cœur de sa fille. Elle n'avait vu cet air dans les yeux de sa mère qu'une seule fois auparavant. Le jour où son père avait ramené son fils de la guerre. Le jour où le cœur de sa mère avait été brisé.

« Il n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas être mort. Que quelqu'un dise quelque chose ! » cria Caryssa, faisant sursauter ses jeunes frères et sœurs par la dureté de sa voix. La faible résolution de Sansa se brisa à la peur dans la voix de sa grande sœur, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu durant ses treize années de vie, et elle se remit à pleurer.

La colère de Caryssa s'éteignit rapidement et elle prit sa sœur dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux auburn, murmurant des mots de réconfort dont elle ignorait s'ils étaient vrais ou non. C'est à ce moment que les hommes arrivèrent, le Roi demanda à être tenu au courant de la santé de Bran avant de murmurer des excuses à son ami et de disparaitre, Robb prenant un Rickon sanglotant dans ses bras et Ned réconfortant sa femme et sa plus jeune fille. Caryssa prit Jon dans son étreinte avec Sansa et il les serra fort contre lui, leur donnant autant de réconfort qu'il en avait lui-même besoin.

C'est comme cela que Jaime trouva la famille Stark quelques instants plus tard, s'accrochant désespérément les uns aux autres, alors qu'ils priaient silencieusement les dieux d'épargner leur fils ou frère. Caryssa regarda par-dessus la tête de Sansa et le vit, se tenant presque maladroitement alors qu'il regardait sa famille. Ses yeux verts contenaient une lueur de sympathie et les siens des larmes non versées que sa famille ne verrait jamais.

A ce moment, Jaime vit une fissure dans la glace entourant le cœur de la jeune femme, une vulnérabilité qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue chez elle, et la il sut qu'ils se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Sa famille était sa vie, tout comme sa propre famille était la sienne.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis désolée pour le retard dans la publication ! Mon ordinateur a planté et le contenu en a été effacé, y compris cette histoire, ce qui veut dire que je suis actuellement en train de tout réécrire, et en général avant de poster un chapitre je m'assure d'en avoir quelques uns d'avance pour ne pas avoir trop de pression.

Enfin bref, dans ce chapitre on a une conversation père/fille, un peu plus de Jaime/Caryssa et la chute de Bran ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'espère aussi qu'il y avait assez de joie dans ce chapitre pour compenser avec le suivant qui ne sera pas très joyeux (il sera centré sur les mécanismes de défense de Caryssa face au deuil). Du coup c'était un sneak peak pour le prochain chapitre là !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, l'ont mise en favori ou ont laissé des reviews.

Je voudrais aussi répondre à une remarque d'un invité qui trouve que Caryssa est une terrible Mary-Sue (je me suis renseigné sur ce qu'était une Mary-Sue, et j'ai trouvé cela plutôt ridicule) et je suis parvenue à la conclusion qu'une Mary-Sue est simplement un personnage féminin qui est jugé **trop **fort. Là par exemple, Caryssa est considérée comme une Mary-Sue parce qu'elle est belle, intelligente, qu'elle sait se battre (même si elle n'utilise qu'un arc et un couteau, elle ne sait pas vraiment manier une épée, elle en porte juste une comme avertissement), et **étudie** la guérison. Pourtant le personnage de Tolkien, Aragorn, de la trilogie Le Seigneur des Anneaux est un excellant épéiste, archer, soigneur, intéresse deux femmes de façon romantique, et est l'héritier du plus grand des royaumes des hommes dans la Terre du Milieu… et il n'est pas considéré comme une 'Mary-Sue'. On dirait que même dans l'écriture on créé une sorte de cage pour les personnages féminins. Je dis qu'on devrait écrire nos personnages féminins comme on en a envie ! Si on veut qu'elles aillent à la guerre, elles iront ! Si on veut qu'elles aient les hommes à leurs pieds, elles les auront ! Si on veut qu'elles soient à la fois belles et intelligentes, elles le seront !

Donc pour conclure ce pavé, je vais continuer à écrire Caryssa comme elle est. Elle va être capable de se défendre elle-même, elle va être plus belle que beaucoup de femmes de Westeros, elle va faire tomber Jaime follement amoureux d'elle et elle va être intelligente. Je suis désolée si ça la fait sembler trop « parfaite » ou quoi que ce soit. Caryssa a des faiblesses. Elle est froide avec à peu près tous ceux à qui elle ne fait pas confiance, elle est têtue et un peu autodestructrice et il y aura plus de faiblesse qui apparaitront dans les prochains chapitres, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle ait trop de faiblesse non plus.

Donc je suis désolée pour la grande note, et félicitations à tous ceux qui ont lu jusque là, vous êtes mon type de personne !

J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre et que vous lirez le prochain,

SophStratt

**Note de la traductrice :**

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^  
Personnellement j'ai été très soulagée que Jaime soit aussi à la chasse et qu'il n'ait donc pas pu pousser Bran de la tour. Parce que c'est quelque chose que Caryssa n'aurait pas pu pardonner (déjà qu'elle va sûrement finir par découvrir qu'il a eu une liaison avec sa propre sœur !). Mais du coup je me demande si Bran est simplement tombé ou si quelqu'un l'a poussé. Et si oui, qui ? (Cersei peut être ?)

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez. Je rappelle que je traduis les reviews pour l'auteur. Et j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre ^^

**Liens vers les tenues de Caryssa :**

Tenue pour aller confronter Ned (je l'adore) :

www ».polyvore. »com »/she_runs_with_wolves_lions/set?id=109733948

Tenue de chasse (et coiffure) :

www ».polyvore. »com »/she_runs_with_wolves_lions/set?id=109466712


End file.
